Luigi The Ghostbuster
by virtualboy2558
Summary: Luigi and E. Gadd had opened a ghost-catching business. And on one day, Valentina comes to visit them. But what will happen when evil forces slowly rise up? It's up to Luigi to save the day! Rated for nudity & mature subject matter.
1. The Dating Dilemma

Luigi: The Ghostbuster

By: Virtualboy2558

/

Disclaimer: Super Mario RPG is Copyrights of Nintendo, Square, and Shigeru Miyamoto. Ghostbusters is Copyrights of Columbia Pictures and Ivan Reitman. I do not own, nor profit, from any or all of the characters mentioned.

/

"_Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night? Do you have feelings of dread in your attic or basement? Did any of your family members see a spook, spectre or ghost?_

"_If the answer is yes, don't wait another moment, pick up the phone and call the professionals… from E. Gadd's Professional Paranormal Investigations & Eliminations Co.! We work 24 hours a day to service all of your paranormal elimination needs! Our number is KL5 - 2800!_

"_We're ready to believe you!"_

/

It was a calm cloudless night on Mildew Street, a road in the suburban outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. Every now and then, a chorus of crickets could be heard in the distance. And someone's pet Chomp-Chomp was growling and barking at a stray cat, which made an angry hissing sound.

Among the line of Toad houses on either side of the street, there was a commotion going on in house 487, a home with a blue-mushroom roof and Fire Flowers and little Tanooki Leaf trees growing in the garden. The sounds being described in the home was a mix of girlish screams and delicate porcelain shattering.

"AHHHHH! Call the paranormalist!" a female, pink-spotted Toad shrieked.

In front of her, two creepy and sunken-eyed Boos were guffawing at the family of Toads, who were all backed up in a corner, shivering. The larger of the two Boos cackled to his partner.

"Let's make the blue Toad wet his diaper, Bootler!" it said, with a mischievous grin on its face. The Toad, in question, was actually the father of the family. He kept stuttering and making frightened "Ohhhh…" sounds.

"Hehehe! Sure thing, Boosley!" said Bootler, the smaller of the Boos. "I always like it when I see these funguses make a rush for the bathroom!"

"L-Leave us alone!" spoke a tiny Toad boy, who was in his PJs and holding tightly to his stuffed animal. He appeared to be the bravest of the family, but was also scared stiff by the spooky spectres.

"Or else what, shrimp?" Boosley bellowed. "You're gonna hit me with your teddy bear?"

"N-No! We'll c-call Luigi to suck you both meanies up w-with his special ghost vacuum!" the Toad boy yelled.

The two Boos giggled hysterically. "Oh really?" Bootler cackled. "I'd like to see that chicken Mario Brother try to stuff us in that Poltergust 3000 of his without fainting!"

Boosley let out a belly laugh. "Yeah! I bet that coward Luigi is too scared to even show up here! Hahaha!"

All of a sudden, a loud thump at the front door was heard. The family of Toads, and even the two Boos, looked at the door with a startled surprise. Then another thump came, and another. The thumping continued while Boosley and Bootler hovered towards the door.

"What in the heck…," Bootler said, tilting his head to the side.

BOOM! The door fell off its hinges, the force of whatever was banging the flimsy wooden opening finally pushed it inside the Toad house with a bang. The Boos jumped from the door, which missed them by inches, and they slowly looked from the ground to the person at the demolished doorway.

A man had stepped into the home, with a mixed look of determination and uncertainty on his face. He was wearing a vivid green shirt and hat and blue overalls. He was wearing large brown worker boots, which looked like they saw a lot of action for many years. His smooth black moustache gleamed on his face, and he glared at Boosley and Bootler with shocking blue eyes.

On his back, was a strange, old fashioned red vacuum cleaner, complete with detachable hose and plastic casing, labelled "Poltergust 3000" on the side. And the man was pointing the hose attachment toward the two Boos.

"Your haunting days are over, Boos!" Luigi shouted, a slight squeak in his voice, but keeping it steady as he came closer to the ghosts.

"EEK! It's Luigi!" screamed Boosley. The Boo's eyes were as big as saucers. "And he's got his Poltergust with him! Flee, Bootler! FLEEE!"

The two Boos dashed in separate directions, narrowly avoiding the blast of suction from the Poltergust. Luigi quickly looked left and right, and decided to go for the smaller Boo first.

/

Bootler was frantically looking for someplace to hide. He was in the middle of the dark kitchen, and had only just concealed himself into a large watermelon on the counter before Luigi stomped inside.

Luigi pulled out his flashlight and checked around. The built-in Game Boy Horror was beeping steadily. The Boo Radar couldn't exactly see the sneaky ghosts, but it could pinpoint where they are just by getting close to them.

The green Mario Brother was wiping the sweat off his brow as he shivered, not exactly from fear, but from the sudden drop of temperature in the room.

"Come out, come out… wherever you are…," he muttered under his breath.

Luigi crept across the room, keeping on the lookout for anything strange, be it misshapen objects, glowing lights, or eerie sounds. Bootler was watching him investigate the refrigerator and icebox, pulling out some fruit and a bottle of milk.

Then a heavenly smell reached the Boo's nostrils. "No way… it can't be… GASP! It is!" Bootler thought wildly.

Luigi pulled out, and set down onto the counter, a plate of homemade lemon pie. The gooey, yellow lemony filling was oozing out of the perfectly baked brown crust. The aroma was so breathtaking, Bootler tried to quell it but found he couldn't. He slowly popped out from his hiding spot, and his big tongue flopped out from his wide mouth. He made a silent smack from his drooling lips.

Hovering ever quietly, Bootler moved closer and closer to the lemon pie. He was paying more attention to the delectable pastry than he was to Luigi, who just noticed from the corner of his eye the little Boo heading in his direction. The Mario Brother pretend to keep investigating, and looked more into the fridge.

By now, Bootler was only an inch away from the pie, his mouth reaching in for a sizable bite… when Luigi suddenly clicked his flashlight onto the Boo. Bootler came to his senses and realized he got caught. The Boo let out a little shriek, and flew towards the door leading out of the kitchen, but not before Luigi pressed a button and the Poltergust roared to life.

"AAAGGHHH!" Bootler was too close in proximity of the dreaded devil vacuum, and was being sucked towards its path. Luigi was wrestling to keep the power of the suction under control, a shaky smile forming on his face.

"I got you now!" he yelled, as the Boo floated nearer to the hose attachment. All around them, debris and dust flied all over the place. Luigi ducked as the watermelon that Bootler hid into had soared into the air and went "Splat!" into the wall where he was just moments before. A pizza cardboard then flung by like a Frisbee, just swiping Bootler by the hairs on his head.

The little Boo had exhausted all his energy fighting the mighty suction, and just gave up. He swirled around once or twice before disappearing into the Poltergust 3000's hose with a loud pop.

Luigi cheered and turned off the machine. "Alright! One down, one more to go!" he said to himself. He tossed the nozzle up in the air and caught it with his other hand, before heading out of the kitchen to deal with the other Boo.

/

Boosley watched from the ceiling as Luigi walked into the hallway. The Boo can no longer feel the presence of his partner-in-crime from the kitchen.

"Grr… that blasted Mario Brother and his cursed instrument!" he mumbled angrily. "I avenge my friend Bootler, even if it's the last thing I do!"

The large Boo melted through the ceiling and appeared on the second floor. He devised a plan to get back at Luigi, and hopefully free his buddy. He wasn't going to get outsmarted or captured by a simple plumber and some ordinary cleaning tool.

Luigi took step after soft step on the stairs leading to the upstairs. His Boo Radar was beeping madly, the supernatural presence was nearly overwhelming. "Boy… this Boo might be tough…," whispered Luigi. He never encountered a Boo with this much power since his night in the mansion he thought he apparently won.

THWACK! A toy robot went flying and hit Luigi's back. Luigi quickly turned to the direction where the toy was thrown, but his attacker was gone before he laid eyes on him. WHUMP! This time, a roll of toilet paper shot from nowhere, and into Luigi's head. The Mario Brother did a 360 all around him, looking for where the Boo went. There was still no sign of him.

Luigi grabbed the toilet paper roll in his gloved hand. He could only guess that his assailant was hiding in the bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom doorway and clicked his light on. He could see a pink tub, fluffy towels on a wooden rack, a tiny sink with a circular mirror and a shining white toilet. The blue-tiled floor was a little gritty with soap stains from past bubble baths, and all the while Luigi could see his breath fog up into his face. That Boo must be close now.

Luigi heard a momentary pip come from the bath tub. He grabbed hold onto his vacuum nozzle and gone for the kill. He grabbed on the shower curtain, pulled it back and began sucking like there's no tomorrow.

But he turned off the vacuum after realizing that there was no one there. Looking down, Luigi saw a rubber duck that was overturned. He picked it up and gave it a squeeze. SQUEAK! It was the same pip that he heard just a second ago. Luigi sighed with relieve and turned around. And that's when he screamed.

Boosley was face-to-face with the Mario Brother, so close in fact that their noses almost touched. The Boo let out a hyena laugh, and Luigi fell to the floor on his butt, his face mortified.

"That'll teach you to mess with Bootler!" Boosley rattled. "He was my bestest friend, and you sucked him up like straw!" He was now huffing and puffing. "And when I'm done with ya, I'm gonna make your afterlife as miserable as possible!"

But before Boosley laid a hand on him, Luigi whipped out his flashlight and shone a beam of light in the Boo's eyes. Boosley howled, clutching his now blind eyes, and bumped into one wall and another before floating down and vanishing through the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Luigi got back up and he ran back downstairs to check on the Toad family. The Toads were all crying out when Boosley showed his pointy fangs, and was about to mangle them, until Luigi got inside the living room at the last second and fired up the Poltergust one more time.

Boosley shrieked as he was pulled in by the ravaging winds. For a moment, it looked like he might escape. But Luigi turned on a few more switches, giving it full power, and the Boo moaned loudly as it swirled into the Poltergust's nozzle. And just like that… it was over.

/

"Thank you so much, Luigi!" the Toad boy cheered, as he watched the plumber went back to his specialized vehicle. The family of Toads were smiling and waited out on the broken front doorway. "You're invited to come to our house for supper anytime!"

Luigi chuckled lightly as he got into the front seat. "I'll be glad to stop by very soon! Take care now!"

And with a puff from the exhaust, Luigi drove off back to E. Gadd's while the Toads waved goodbye to him.

"Sigh… what a day," he thought. He picked through a bag of corn chips and ate some, while listening to some rock music on the radio. "That makes 12 ghosts that I got to store up tonight…" He looked both ways while at an intersection before continuing his journey back home.

"And to think, I still have all that paperwork I need to sign to pay this month's bills… not to mention the health inspector showing up this Thursday, so that would mean clean-up duty. I'm gonna be one tired paisano in the morning…" Luigi groaned in his mind.

He stopped the E. Gadd 1 Spectre Vehicle on a red light, which gave him time to think of something that was nagging him lately.

"Hmm… I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something, though… Let me think… It can't be anyone's birthday yet. Mario's isn't for another 3 months," he contemplated. He knew it was on the tip of his tongue. "And it can't be a visit from our parents. They said they have a vacation planned out this week…"

The traffic light went green, and Luigi pressed on the gas. He was almost to his destination.

"Hmm… or maybe Peach is holding a Festival like she always does from time to time… that could be it. But I wonder what she'd be celebrating now?"

"AAAAGGGHHHH!"

The sudden cry made Luigi's heart stop, and he stomped on the brakes. And just in good timing, too. He was outside E. Gadd's recently new company "_E. Gadd's Professional Paranormal Investigations & Eliminations Co._". And just in front of Luigi, Professor E. Gadd himself was just mere inches away from the nose of the car, his beady eyes were popping out with shock.

"Sweet Galloping Goombas, son! You gotta be careful where you're driving!" the scientist proclaimed.

Luigi was flustered. "I-I-I'm truly sorry, Professor!" he stuttered. "I-I-I wasn't quite paying attention… I kinda have a lot on my mind lately."

The old man adjusted his thick, wiry glasses and let out some air. "That's okay, Luigi. But please… next time, keep your eyes on the road. My heart isn't as robust as it used to be, you know…"

Luigi nodded as he turned off the car and stepped out. The two men went inside the small business building to discuss other matters.

The inside of the industry used to be an old fire station, but was remodelled by the Professor to make use for his technological equipment. On the first floor, the place was just one large empty space, with a few structure beams to keep the building up. At the brick wall though, was some of E. Gadd's inventions. A machine that looks like the Poltergust was laying on a workbench, and had a few new extra attachments from the old model. Next to that, a small device no bigger than a toaster (because it was a toaster) was tipped to its side. It had many buttons fitted into it, and a square funnel was attached to the exhaust. And in the corner, humming loudly like all big machinery does, was E. Gadd's ghost containment unit, which was a modified version of the Ghost Portrificationizer. Instead of making portraits of ghosts, it stores them into a realm where all the ghosts Luigi captures can live peacefully.

"I see that the old Poltergust has a full load tonight," E. Gadd spoke, noticing the gauge after Luigi took the vacuum of his back. "That means business is booming, as they say… am I right?" The Professor chuckled. Luigi gave another nod.

"Yeah… but the bills is what I'm really worried about…," he said. He walked to the fridge to pull out yesterday's meal of spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. "I'm no good when it comes to finances…"

"Not to worry, dear Luigi," said E. Gadd. Apparently, the Professor wasn't worried. "I've made something while you were out that'll take care of those bills for you! I call it the Billreorganizer 800!" He pointed to the toaster that he was working on. "Just pop in those papers, and the machine will have all the necessary flimflam written out! Go ahead, just give it a try!"

Hesitantly, Luigi put down his meal, went to a drawer and pulled out his workload, which was half an inch long. He knew that E. Gadd was a genius, and had built all sorts of zany, yet revolutionary inventions… but there were times when his inventions tend to backfire on themselves. And Luigi wasn't sure if he should take the chance.

"Don't dilly-dally now! I know you're uncertain, but I assure you I've got all the kinks worked out!" the Professor urged on.

What the heck, Luigi thought. It couldn't be any worse than the time E. Gadd made his teeth green from his all-purpose Hygiene Cream.

So Luigi stuffed the letters into the makeshift toaster, and clamped down the lever on the side. At once, the machine whirred to life and began sorting out the paperwork at high speed. For a moment, things seem to be working just fine…

…until the machine made a bad spluttering sound and started rattling.

"Uh oh…," cringed E. Gadd. "That wasn't supposed to happen…"

Luigi was beginning to panic, thoughts ran through his head as he tried to turn off the Billreorganizer. But the machine kept on running until it stopped quaking. And like a flash, the paperwork flew right out of the machine and fell to the ground in a big scattered mess.

"Oops… uh… I guess it still needs some work after all," the Professor said solemnly. His face was red with embarrassment, but it was Luigi who was really upset. The poor Mario Brother looked at the heap of strewn papers with sad, sad eyes. It was going to take even longer to reorganize those bills now…

Without saying a word, Luigi went to pick up the files one by one. By the time he was done, it was already past midnight, and the green Mario brother was not only tired but famished as well. He took his spaghetti and meatballs and ate it in silence without heating it up. The microwave was busted anyways.

He was just putting away the dirty dishes in the sink, and was thinking about hitting the hay, when the phone rang.

Luigi wondered if he should pick it up, and decided to let it get sent to voice mail. He'll deal with the next customer in the morning, since he had no energy for another drive to some poor sap's home and bust some more spooks. But before he went to his room to get some sleep, a voice rang out from the telephone.

"Hey, Luigi. It's me, Valentina… Apparently you're not home, so I'll just leave a message for you when you get back…"

"Oh my stars, it's her…," Luigi voice rang out in his head. He half-dashed, half tripped for a mad sprint to pick up the phone. Luckily, Valentina didn't hang up.

"Valentina? Don't hang up! I'm here, I'm here!" he spluttered into the receiver.

"Oh, Luigi! I didn't even know you were up this late!" said the bubbly girl cheerfully. Her sweet voice buzzed through Luigi's ears like caramel.

"Well… that's because I had a lot of stops to do tonight, I guess," he laughed nervously. He was still a tad shy of Valentina, but was happy all the same. "And the Professor made me have to clean the floors and reorganize my files."

"Oh my… I hope he's not making you work too hard," she spoke softly. "I don't want my poor Luigi getting used up like a slave."

"Oh no, no, no… it's nothing like that!" Luigi explained. "He made an invention that would help with my paperwork and… let's say it went off with a bang…" Luigi momentarily stopped speaking. His mind made a mental slap.

Of course! Now he remembered what he was forgetting! He was supposed to have his date with Valentina this week! He couldn't believe he forgot the whole thing, despite reminding himself several times over the past few days.

"Oh… no wonder you were up so late," said Valentina with realization. "Well… it was a good thing that happened, or I guess I wouldn't be talk to you right now, huh?" She let out a happy giggle.

Luigi was wondering on how to go about his next words. "Uh… Valentina? Um… I was… I was wondering if… if… uh…"

"Wondering about what?" she asked curiously.

"Well… um… remember when we first met on the train?" Luigi responded. His heart was a little fluttery. "I… I promised that… if we got around it sometime… that we'd go out… uh… on a date?"

He waited for her reply. Sweat began to form from under his cap, and he drummed his fingers on the table with anxiety. He was scared that Valentina might get angry at him and say no. But fortunately…

"Sure! It's been a while since I last seen you! And I really want to see where you work! I'd love to go out for a night on the town with you!" she cooed. She was very excited of the idea, and was glad Luigi mentioned it.

"Really?" Luigi sighed with happiness and relieve. "Thanks, that's great! Um… what time can I expect to pick you up at the train station?"

"Oh, no need Luigi! I'm off to see you straight away!" Valentina rang from the speaker. It sounded like she was packing or something on her end. "And don't worry! I'll be right there on the dot tomorrow morning!"

Luigi went a little pale. "Um… I didn't hear that quite right… did you say you'll be here tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, of course my darling!" she laughed. A pen clicked in the background. "Um, where can I find your place of work?"

"Uhhh… 725 Fungi Avenue?" he replied. "But I should tell you…"

"Thanks! I'll be there as soon as I can, honey. Take care, Luigi! I'll be waiting…," purred Valentina. The line clicked and went dead.

Luigi gave a blank stare, as he slowly placed the phone back on its base. "Tomorrow?" he said out loud. He looked around the place. The work area was still messy and full of residue, and he didn't want Valentina to think he works in a pigsty.

Luigi sighed heavily. Well… back to work…

/

By 5:00am, Luigi had finally got the establishment to look at least decent for his guest, who would be arriving in about three or four hours from now. Totally wiped out, Luigi dragged his feet back to bed and collapsed on it, instantly knocked to sleep.

When morning properly came, Luigi was still feeling tired, but at least was much better than he was last night. He got up and went to get some toast and cereal for breakfast. He was munching on some cornflakes while reading the Daily Mush, when E. Gadd came into the kitchen section to greet him.

"Morning, Luigi!" the Professor chirped. He looked well-rested for an 80-something year old scientist. "Had a good night's rest, I hope?"

Luigi cleared his throat after swallowing his food. "Yeah, just fine and dandy," he lied.

"Well that's grand!" E. Gadd smiled. "Today will be a lot of customers coming in for ghost eliminations, so I want to know that you're as sharp as a tack! And while you're out, I'll get to refining the Billreorganizer. I feel pretty bad about what happen yesterday…"

Luigi waved a hand. "It's okay, Professor. I'll just handle the papers on my own for now, but I thank you for the generosity." His mind went back to Valentina. "Oh! And I hope you don't mind, but I have a friend who'll be coming over. She might be here any minute now…"

E. Gadd lift his head in interest. "Oh, a friend you say? That's spectacular, I'd love new guests! And maybe I could show her around… unless you feel like doing it, Luigi."

Luigi gave a light laugh. "Well, I might… but I promised her first that I'd go out on a date with her…"

The Professor now really looked surprised. "Oh! A date, you say? My, my…" He gave a hearty chuckle. "I never knew you were quite the ladies man, Luigi! Is she pretty-looking?" he asked, while folding his arms on the breakfast table and tilting his head.

Luigi laughed again. "I guess you could say that…"

"Hehe… well, I'm proud of you nonetheless! Back then, I used to be quite the go-getter when it comes to women," E. Gadd responded, thinking back to his younger years. "But of course… those days are long gone. But my father always tells me to be a busy bee! And that's why I'm still inventing!"

A door bell chimed. Luigi got up with a start from his fold-up chair.

"Oh, that might be her! I'll go get the door!"

The Mario Brother took two bountiful leaps across the hall before stopping in front of the door. He opened it and peered outside. His heart went all fluttery again.

There she was. Valentina was beaming a smile that could have outshone the Sun easily. She was the same as he remembered her. Her pink wavy hair looked like a dream as it glimmered in the morning light. Her face was like an angel, complete with brilliant, flawless pink skin and astonishing blue eyes, which looked at Luigi with such happiness. Her heart-decal white shirt, once again, was stretched to its limits by the mass of her large chest. Her hips were thin, yet full of muscle tone. Her simple blue short skirt was pulled up a little by her curvy butt, which somewhat showed her lacy undergarments. And her white shoes fitted nicely with her well-defined legs, which looked as though she had been running all her life.

"Hey, Luigi! I'm so thrilled to see you again!" Valentina said with glee. She went up to give him a big hug by wrapping her arms around him and pressing his form against her bosom. Luigi couldn't help but blush very heavily, giving a tiny smile.

"It's… um… nice to see you too, Valentina," he mumbled. They were in that position for what seemed like an eternity, before Valentina gently let go of him.

"So…," she stared up at the building in front of her. "This is where you work, huh? It's quite swanky for a cool pad!"

Luigi laughed. "Well, technically… it's not mine. I only rent to live here. Uh… mind if I show you around?"

Valentina shook her head enthusiastically. "I don't mind at all! After all, I didn't came all this way to not kiss and tell!" She giggled. Golly, how he loved that laugh of hers, Luigi thought…

The pair then proceeded to go inside the building. Valentina, while they were walking, was resting her head on Luigi's shoulder and rubbing it like a cat. She even purred while Luigi was pointing around.

"That there is the utility room, where we keep all our ghost-catching equipment… and over there is the workbench where my employer likes to fiddle with his creations… Oh yeah… and right here is where we keep all ghosts after catching them," Luigi added, showing her the containment unit. The large machine whirred and beeped occasionally as they watched, as it held the countless spectres in its confined space.

Valentina let out a cute giggle and jumping up and down. "Ooh… I don't believe you introduced me to him yet!"

Luigi saw where she was pointing and saw E. Gadd making adjustments on the Billreorganizer with a Philips head screwdriver. "Oh yeah! Valentina, this is my employer and old friend, Professor Elvin Gadd," he said while they walked up to the tiny human. "Professor, this is Valentina… the girl I mentioned earlier."

E. Gadd looked up from the invention he was working on and took a look at Luigi and Valentina. He readjusted the glasses on his nose and smiled. "Oh hello, miss! Welcome to my business! My, my… you're quite the cute and adorable little lady, aren't you?" he chuckled.

Luigi was a little surprised by E. Gadd. Normally, when somebody goes to meet Valentina for the first time, they get a little shock by her unbounded beauty, especially when it comes to her "overdeveloped womanhood". But E. Gadd was strangely unaffected by that, and was just calmly talking to her like any normal person.

Valentina was smiling while she blushed. "Thanks, mister! I like it when people say I'm cute!" She gave E. Gadd a light kiss on the forehead, and the Professor returned the smile by bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine, miss," replied E. Gadd. "Now I recalled that young Luigi here… said that you two would be going out on date, right?"

"That's right! He's gonna ask me to marry him!" she exclaimed. Luigi suddenly went red and was flustering to deny it all.

"No, no, no, it's not true! W-We're just g-going out on a normal date like any c-couple would!" he stuttered quickly, while waving his arms wildly. "We're n-not going to tie the knot or a-anything!"

Valentina covered her mouth while she laughed. "Hahaha! I'm just kidding, Luigi!" she cooed, going up to give the plumber a kiss on the nose. "You know I'm not ready to settle down just yet."

Luigi's face became redder, if that was even possible, while he gave out a light chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. Yep, same old Valentina…

E. Gadd slapped his hands together in preparation. "Well, I'm glad you two will be having fun together. So… will you be staying for long, Valentina? Or are you going to head out with Luigi today?"

Valentina looked thoughtful, while she clasped her hands behind her back and stood on the tip of her white high-tops. "Not just yet. I kinda want to see around for a while… you know, just to get comfortable. I'd like to do my date tonight," she said, smiling.

E. Gadd nodded in understanding. "Okay then. I know how women like to prepare carefully on their first dates. Is it okay if I ask where you'll be taking your little lass this evening, Luigi?" he questioned.

Luigi made a mental slap to his face. Oh rotting ravioli… he forgot to set up where he and Valentina would spent dinner together! He quickly thought on his feet and suggested the most fanciest restaurant that he knew on such short notice.

"We're going to… uh… a special little place called… um… 'The Grand Shroom'."

Valentina gave a gasp. "The Grand Shroom? But… that's the most exclusive dining area in town! Even Mario wouldn't be able to get in if he traded in his overalls and shirt! How on Star Road did you get reservations?"

Luigi blushed. "I… uh… got some connections…," he said.

The bubbly girl wrapped her arms around herself, all giddy with excitement. "Oh boy! I can't believe my date is taking me to The Grand Shroom! This is going to be awesome!" Then something dawned on her. "Oh my! What will I wear? I don't know if I have any clothes fancy enough!"

E. Gadd saw Valentina's dilemma, and gave a wave of assurance with his hands. "Not to worry, my fine lady! I have an invention that could help you decide your choice of fashion! You'll be ready to paint the town red in no time!"

Luigi, who felt a little hesitant after the Billreorganizer incident, wanted to put his say into this. "Uh, Professor… I'm not sure if that might be a good idea…," he whispered.

But E. Gadd only wafted his reply like a housefly. "Nonsense! I've been using the Automatonic Clothesshifter every morning and every night, and it never has brought me problems!" he said cheerfully. The Professor took Valentina's hand and guided her into the backroom. "If you'd follow me, miss…"

Valentina looked back at Luigi with a confused look on her face, before she was lightly dragged out of sight to get her dress fitted for her by the Automatonic Clothesshifter.

Luigi slapped his forehead. "Oh… please not backfire on me this time. Just this once, please…," he silently prayed.

/

It was half an hour later before Luigi saw Valentina again. The poor Mario Brother was twiddling his thumbs while on an old sofa, feeling so worried. If E. Gadd's machine goes haywire, and ends up making Valentina a big mess, he was so such she'd never talk to him again. And he'd feel miserable for the rest of his life.

While he waited for his date, Luigi was on the phone and dialling anyone he knew that could help him land some reservations for The Grand Shroom. So far, 7 people had told him he might as well tried to vomit solid gold bars out of his mouth. He was getting very desperate. He needed to get those reservations, and he'd even was ready to give away everything he had, including his own dignity.

Then he remembered that Mario told him about a guy he once met within the distant harbour Rogueport. He was called Don Pianta, a man who originated from Isle Delfino. He was part of a mafia mob, named the "Pianta Syndicate", that had a lot of power when it comes to connections with the outside world. He could practically be able to get anything anyone asks of him… for a price, of course.

Luigi was unsure if he should involve himself with a gang that could break his legs if he displeased the boss… but the thought of Valentina's disappointment was too much to think about, and decided… if that's what it'll take to keep her happy, then so be it.

Luigi checked the number for the Rogueport Westside Goods store and dialled. The phone warbled as he waited, before a female Boo store clerk answered the call.

"This is Rogueport Westside Goods! Peeka speaking!" she howled.

Luigi gulped before speaking. "Uh… I'd like to talk to Don Pianta?" he trembled.

"Shhh! Not so loud, young man!" Peeka hissed, before dropping her voice. "You can't just talk to the Don like any regular folk! The cops could be listening! What's the password?"

"A Dried Shroom and a Dizzy Dial," said Luigi carefully, making sure to say the items in that order.

"Okay. I'll get a private line hooked up for you to talk to the Don. Just wait a moment…" There was silence for a moment before a voice with a heavy Italian accent rasped in from the speaker.

"This is Don Pianta. You gotta a lota guts, kid… no one goes off speakin' to me without a request in hand. What dares you to talk before me?"

Luigi already regretted disturbing the mobster. But he knew he must see this through the end if he's ever going to get those reservations. "Um… hi, Mr. Pianta sir… My name is Luigi. Uh… I'm truly sorry to interrupt you… I know you're very busy… and I'll only be in your hair for a moment. I… uh… I need a favour from you."

"Alright, kid…," Don Pianta spoke, drumming his fingers on his imported desk. "Just spill the beans, an' I'll let you off nice an' easy. What is it you ask of me?"

I'm probably way over my head, Luigi thought timidly. But he summoned up his courage and spoke through the phone. "I… I need to get some reservations for… ahem… The Grand Shroom? I need them for my… my date tonight."

"Done and done. For a moment, I thought you'd tell me somethin' more serious of a job to handle," the old Italian Pianta hacked, laughing. "And just for your troubles… I'll even make it free of charge, just for your lady friend."

Luigi's spirits soared. "Oh! Thank you so very much, Don Pianta! You're a great mob guy!"

The Don laughed again. "Think nothin' of it, kid. Just give my best wishes to your lady friend from me. Now beat it, before I change my mind." He hung up the phone and woven his fingers together. "Hehe… lucky fella…" he said while smiling.

Luigi place the phone back into the receiver and let out a cheer and happy dance. "Oh yeah!" he thought ecstatically. "Finally! Things are going Luigi's way! Yaha!"

"Heehee… what are you doing, Luigi?" said a bubbly voice behind him. "This isn't the dance studio!"

A mental record player screeched in Luigi mind. He stood frozen with a look of horror, realizing that Valentina had saw him made his silly jig while he wasn't looking. His face flushed crimson red and his gut went from warm to icy cold. He wanted to die right then and there.

But all his embarrassment went away when he turned around to look at Valentina. His mouth popped open with speechlessness.

His date was in the most beautiful article of clothing he ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a red spaghetti-strand, one-piece dress, complete with a pink corsage and red high-heel shoes. Her every curve was made to fit in her dress, even her busty frame. Her hair was styled slightly different, still a wild mane of vibrant pink, but now looked to be elegant as a couple of her hair strands hang to caress her lovely face.

"What do you think?" she asked in a sultry tone. Valentina twirled on the spot so that Luigi had a full view of her new image. Luigi put a hand to his chin to close his mouth, but it only open up again after letting go.

"_Come il fiore più belli in tutti i campi estivi d'Italia…,_" he barely whispered.

"Come again?" Valentina asked with confusion.

"Oh…," Luigi cleared his throat. "I said you looked like the most prettiest flower in all the summer fields of Italy."

Valentina beamed and ran up to hug him. "Aww! Thank you, Luigi! I never got complimented like that before!" She gave a big kiss on the cheek and looked at him happily. "That's for later, my humble gentleman…," she purred with a sly wink.

Luigi smiled and blushed almost as red as her dress. E. Gadd came out of the backroom and crossed his arms, a pleased expression on his face.

"Can I make a woman look good or what?" he chucked. "I hope you two lovebirds have a wonderful time this evening!"

Valentina smiled and gave the Professor a hug as well. "Thank you so much, Mr. E. Gadd! You really helped me out a lot!"

"Think nothing of it, dearie," he said while letting out his famous toothy grin. He checked the clock on the wall, and it said 11:03am.

"Oh! I thought that it would have taken longer to prepare!" E. Gadd said, looking surprised. He then looked to the couple. "What time do you expect to take off?"

Luigi thought about it. "I guess sometime by 5 o'clock… I still need to get changed. And _no_… I don't need to go through the Automatonic Clothesshifter," he added firmly to the Professor, making sure to add emphasis to the word 'no'. "I'll just get dressed like normal."

Luigi gave Valentina a shy smile, before heading down to his bedroom to change. E. Gadd had both eyebrows raised, before giving a simple shrug.

/

"_Are my forces ready to strike?"_

"_Y-yes, my king…"_

_The wicked being clasped his two pale white hands together in glee. "Good… It's all going according to plan…" It flashed its large fangs in an evil smile._

/

It was after 4:30pm, and the sky was beginning fade from blue to citrus orange. The building of E. Gadd's Professional Paranormal Investigations & Eliminations Co. was absorbing the last rays of sunlight, and the E. Gadd 1 Spectre Vehicle was parked on the side of the road, so it would be ready to take Luigi and Valentina off to their date.

Meanwhile, inside the building, Valentina was patiently waiting for Luigi to finish grooming himself. She occupied herself by watching the TV. She was still in her magnificent attire, and was feeling a little bored. But she knew she had to be polite for her timid boyfriend and wait until he was ready.

E. Gadd came walking by, holding up a box full of spare Poltergust parts, and saw the bouncing beauty lounging down on the soft sofa. "He's still in there?" he asked incredulously, looking at Luigi's bedroom door.

"I'm sure it won't be long," Valentina said. She held her hands in her lap. "I'm sure you've taken a long time preparing for a date once, right Mr. E. Gadd?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I did," the Professor said, with a slight nod. "But I never heard of any man trying to look handsome for his girl for 6 hours straight." He checked the bedroom door again. "I hope he didn't get his zipper stuck like last time."

Valentina laughed. "Really? How did that happen?"

E. Gadd looked thoughtful. "I think… it was the time he was preparing for the Mushroom Kingdom Festival last year. The poor young man was so distraught because he couldn't get his pants zipper out of his glove. Took three fire Toads to fix the mess and restore peace."

The bubbly girl tried hard not to giggle. "That must've been embarrassing for him!" she said slyly.

"Indeed. Now if you excuse me…," E. Gadd said, struggling with the heavy box. "…I need to take care of this mess." He went and disappeared into the backroom. Valentina then went back to watching TV. After 10 minutes though, she gave up watching and decided to take her mind off her boredom by exploring the workshop.

The wooden counter was littered with little parts, strange gizmos and construction tools. Valentina was intrigued by a long, thin device that looked like a cross between a bug zapper and a branding iron. It had a metal tube that stretched at least 3 feet before making a U-shape at the end. On the smooth cylinder shaft, it had the words "Ectoplasmic Disrupter 5000" imprinted on it.

Looking around, and with a mischievous grin on her face, Valentina took the long tube and pretend to wield it like a sword.

"En guard, nasty pirates! You shall not take my man ever! I'll duel you to the end!" For someone who never really used total offence battle-items, she moved the shaft like a pro, swinging it with extreme precision and efficient speed and force. Valentina guided her pretend-sword and thrust the air, as though she speared a villainous pirate in her way. "Ah ha! Take that, scum!"

But by doing that, however, caused a reaction from the weird device. A translucent wave of force blasted out from the invention, and went zinging about in the air before striking solidly onto the ghost containment unit. The large machine rattled after impact and vibrated violently.

Valentina cringed. "Oh no, I broke it! Now I'm gonna get it!" she whimpered. She ran up to the big contraption, inspecting it to see if she made any visible damage. The containment unit kept on shaking, until it sudden stopped a few seconds later. Valentina back away from the machine, expecting it to explode any minute. But it did no such thing. It stayed perfectly still, and began humming again, as though the blast never happened.

She sighed with relief. "That was too close…" She replaced the shaft in her hand back into its original location, so as to avoid risking any more damage to the equipment. The bubbly girl glanced at the containment unit and put a hand on its shiny metal exterior.

"You're quite the resilient machine, aren't you?" she said to it, stroking the hardware. She peered into the slot where Luigi would inject the Poltergust's nozzle into to dispense the ghosts. It was snapped shut tightly, so to avoid any escape for the supernatural beings.

Valentina suddenly pulled back, when her large bosom accidentally swiped a button, and watched as the slot began to whir before opening.

A brilliant, bright light shone out from the hole, while eerie, unearthly noises howled and moaned in front of the girl. Valentina was in a trance, her eyes gazing into the swirling white ghostly vortex before her. It was as though her soul was being drawn towards the light, and was unable to keep her glance away. But her strong mind fought for control, and she jammed the same button before she got lost into the hypnotic vortex.

The slot snapped closed, and Valentina held her pounding head. She decided it would be wise not to stare at the depths of shining portals of eternity in the near future. Her head throbbed with pain for a while before clearing, and Valentina heard a door open and close shut. She turned to look at her escort.

"Yowza… If I didn't know any better, I could have mistaken you for somebody important, Luigi," she said while smiling.

Luigi had gone from his casual overalls to something a little more glamorous. He wore a black tuxedo and black fancy pants, with a green undershirt and black bowtie on. His brown dirty work boots were swapped for black polished dress-up ones. His normal every-day gloves even had been washed to a pristine white for the occasion. His only normal article of clothing that remained unchanged was his green hat. A strong scent reached Valentina's dainty nostrils.

"What's that odour?" she asked, trying to waft away the smell with her right hand while lightly pinching her nose with her left.

Luigi blushed for what seemed like the millionth time today. "Uh… it's 'L'eau de Toade'… Hehe… I guessed that it would be a little much. The bottle did say it was supposed to attract even the most desirable females…"

"Charming…," said Valentina, giving a smirk to her already blushing gentleman. She gracefully gave her hand out, and Luigi took it softly into his hand. "Shall we get going then?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Luigi laughed slightly. He guided his beautiful date out towards the front door into the slightly chilly night, and offered to open the car door.

"Here you go, m'lady," Luigi stated with confidence while bowing. Valentina let out a giggle and stepped into the passenger seat. Closing the door, Luigi went to his side of the car, got in, closed his door, and turning on the ignition. The E. Gadd 1 Spectre Vehicle roared to life, and went off towards the direction of The Grand Shroom.

"Bye! Have fun, you two!" called out E. Gadd from the doorway. The old scientist chuckled to himself and went back inside for a hot cup of coffee.

/

_The ghostly figure was awaiting on his throne, impatiently waiting for his servant to return. He ran his devious mind through over and over. He was making sure that there was no loop-hole or major flaw within his scheme so far, since he didn't wanted to waste so many years of planning for revenge to have it all blown up in his face._

_Just then, his servant came panting in, and his spooky master had turned to his attention angrily to him._

"_You're late, pathetic fool! While you were out mucking about, my best soldiers have finally found a host to feed upon just recently. For your tardy absence, my punishment for you will be to sit 12 hours within direct sunlight!"_

_The servant quivered in fear. "N-No! It was only a miscalculation! I implore you to f-forgive me, Master!"_

_The figure growled, wanting to watch his slave be tortured alive… but then relented. After all, his petty worker drone had been useful to him for the past several months._

"_Very well… but let it not happen again. Have you gotten the item?"_

_Pulling out a clothed package, the servant bowed down to his master and held it out. "We've managed to seize it. Many of us had disappeared into the great beyond trying to get the artefact, but in the end, we now have it in our possession…"_

_The wicked being got up from his throne, walked up to his servant and carefully picked up the ancient treasure. He unwrapped it, and gave a devilish smile._

"_Yes… I've been waiting for countless centuries to encounter this little gem, and now it's in my grasp. Tonight will be the night… when all of Boo-kind will flourish and conquer the land!" _

/

The Grand Shroom was found just outside of Rose Town. It was the latest and most hottest joint found within the Mushroom Kingdom, and only the most well-known and/or insanely rich folk were able to enter its doors. People from all over the world would flock over to dine in this extravagant restaurant.

Luigi and Valentina had arrived there in about 30 minutes, their car parked on the other side of the road next the restaurant. The Mario Brother took a look after getting out of his vehicle and gave an impressed whistle. For an exclusive place to get reservations, the restaurant's architectural design was kept quite simple. It was a square, solid-black marble building, with a thin white light strip that wrapped around it. Above the front doors, an red and orange neon sign, saying "The Grand Shroom", glowed prominently with a Mega Shroom beside the words.

Luigi's date walked up beside him and held his hand. "Are you ready, Luigi?" said Valentina. Her smiling face looked beautiful under the streetlights.

Luigi adjusted his bowtie, feeling a little anxious. "Ready as I'll ever be…"

The pair walked down the street towards the front doors of The Grand Shroom. A surly-looking Boom-Boom was guarding the line, making sure uninvited guests don't just waltz into the establishment. He glared down to size up Luigi when he and the bouncing beauty stepped up in front of the rope.

"Name?" the Boom-Boom asked gruffly, while pulling out a list of names from the pocket of his vest.

"L-L-Luigi? R-Reservation for two, p-please?" the Mario Brother squeaked. He was sure that this big guy could crush him like a soda can if he wanted to.

The Boom-Boom scanned down the list. "Hmm… Luigi… Luigi… ah, yes… here it is." He relaxed his stiff posture and pulled back the rope for Luigi and Valentina to continue through. "Welcome to The Grand Shroom," he added with a bow.

Valentina covered her mouth while laughing, watching as Luigi's face went from all worried to complete relief.

"Haha… relax, Luigi!" she told him soothingly. She rest a hand on his tense shoulder. "If that guy tried to hurt you, he'd have to go through me before he'd even lay a finger on your body. I'd never let anything bad happen to you, okay?" She gave Luigi a warming hug, and Luigi blushed.

"Okay…," he shyly replied. He could feel his chest being pressed by her big bosom, heating him up in a very short amount of time.

"Great! Now… let's just go inside and have a fun time." His date gently dragged him into the building, while Luigi got out his car keys and clicked the button to lock up their vehicle before slipping in.

The interior was absolutely full of intricate style, a big contrast to the outside of the building. The floor was lined with red carpet with a beige Starmen pattern. The textured walls had bright colors of dark blue, light blue, white and grass green, all formed in that order to look like the sky, clouds and earth. The white clothed tables and rounded, concave dining seats were all neatly assembled to the nearest centimetre. And all around the restaurant, there were some famous people talking to each other that Luigi knew right off the bat.

"Holy cow! Look, there's Zip Toad! And over there… that's Prince Pine from Jewelry Land! And there… there… and there are the Toadsen Triplets! Oh… my… stars…" Luigi's jaw dropped in surprise. "…there's the band members from _Fungus Amungus_! I've listened to all their songs!"

"Really? How did they get in?" Valentina wondered.

"I don't know… but that's so awesome that we're in the same place as they are! I gotta get one of their autographs later!" Luigi silently cheered.

Valentina smirked at her date. "Maybe later, fan boy. But first you gotta take me to dinner."

They sat down into a nearby table. Luigi scooted into a comfortable spot, and Valentina sat on the opposite end of him. A Toad waiter came to their service almost immediately.

"Bonjour, monsieur and madam," he spoke with a slightly exaggerated French accent. "What would the two of oo' like to order?"

Luigi picked up his menu and scratched his head. "I'd like the Shroom steak with Goomnut stuffing and Koopasta, please?"

The waiter written the order down. "And for oo', madam?"

"Just a Potato Salad, thank you," Valentina politely stated. She obviously wanted to keep her weight down.

"Anything to drink from the two of oo'?" the Toad asked, looking at both of them.

"Just water, please…," Luigi and Valentina said in unison.

"Alright… oo' just wait har' for a moment. Your meals will come shortly. Bon appetite!" And the waiter left as quickly as he came.

Now that the pair had time to themselves, Valentina struck up a conversation to her timid boyfriend. "So… What have you been up to lately after the last time we met?" she purred. She rested one hand to her cheek, and put her elbow on the table, to keep her interested gaze on Luigi. Her enormous chest just laid flat on the table.

Luigi twiddled his thumbs, trying to answer her question. "Well… like I told you, I went to see all around the Mushroom Kingdom… and I took some great snapshots, as well as some famous landmarks… My favourite spot was in Donut Plains on Dinosaur Land. It's named like that because a giant lake is in the middle of the land… and that Dinosaur Land is all one big island, so yeah… it makes it look like a giant donut, I guess," Luigi laughed.

"That's pretty neat," Valentina nodded. She leaned herself in, crossed her arms and rested them on her formidable bosom. The bubbly girl had a sultry look playing on her face. "Did you missed me while you travelled?"

"Uh… yeah, I did," Luigi said warily, noticing that her libido was kicking up a notch. "But I still had the photo we took together back in Machi Town, so that I don't feel lonely during nights." He adjusted the collar on his shirt, gulping a little. "Still… I felt a little heartbroken whenever I remembered our times with each other…"

Valentina putted on a mock sad face. "Aww… I didn't know that you really liked being around me that much…" She stroked his skinny leg with her foot, causing a flush to appear around Luigi's cheeks. "…you know… after dinner, we could have a little fun… just the two of us, like old times…"

She gave a sensual smile and lightly blinked her green eyes in a cute manner… hold on a moment… _green eyes_?

Luigi shook his head and rubbed his face to make sure he was seeing clearly. No… his vision wasn't messed up right now, and it was no trick of the light either. He could actually see that Valentina's eye color had changed from her usual baby blues to a very vivid glowing green.

"Valentina… uh, did… did you always had those… 'green eyes' before you met me?" he asked her curiously.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She looked at Luigi with total confusion. Apparently she didn't know her eerie transition either. "Is this a joke or something? Because if it is… I'm not really buying it."

"No, I'm not joking at all! Take a look for yourself!" Luigi exclaimed. He picked up his dinner spoon on the table and held it out so Valentina could see. She glanced at her reflection and gasped, touching around her eyeballs.

"H-How did that happened?" she whispered fearfully. She was really scared of the sudden change that happened to her. "When did my eyes changed?"

"I… I… I don't know! Um… M-Maybe it's a seasonal thing?" Luigi whimpered, trying to come up with a simple explanation. But even he was mystified for the real reason.

Valentina wanted to panic, but realized that that wouldn't do much help. She tried to think calm of the situation like her mother would. "O-Okay… well… I shouldn't _really _m-make a big deal out of it. I mean… it's just a simple eye color change… right?" she thought rationally. She brought out a little shy smile while studying her reflection. "And now that I look at them… they do make me look a little… exotic. Heehee… kinda like a white tiger."

So with those thoughts of encouragement, she told Luigi that they shouldn't really worry about it. But Luigi couldn't help but feel wary of the situation.

"But… but… what if it's a bad sign or something? I mean… aren't you being a little too comfortable about this?" he timidly replied.

"Oh come on, Luigi. It's not like I can suddenly shoot lasers out with them! Or could see through your clothes now… which by the way… you're wearing green underwear right now," Valentina spoke mischievously, looking down where Luigi's legs are.

Luigi yipped, while covering his pants with his hands. "Ahhh! It's actually happened!" he shrieked. A couple of the people dining near them looked up from their meals and stared at the hysterical Mario Brother.

The bouncing beauty laughed hard. "Hahaha! I'm only joking Luigi! I only just randomly guessed! Besides… I think it would be obvious now that you like the color green. Kind of ironic, actually… since my eyes are now green." She tilt her head like a cat and purred cutely.

"Don't you like my lovely eyes, Luigi?" Valentina asked, batting her eyelashes.

Luigi was still feeling cautious, and worried deeply about her well-being… but there was a side of him that _did_ actually like those new eyes of hers. If anything in his opinion… they made her even more beautiful than before…

"Well… kinda, I guess… In fact, yeah… they _do_ look lovely…," Luigi smiled.

Valentina's heart quickened with happiness. "Wow! Really? Thanks so much, sweetie!" She gave a loving peck on his cheek. And Luigi simply blushed like always.

/

(End of Part 1)


	2. Milky Encounters

Luigi: The Ghostbuster

By: Virtualboy2558

/

Disclaimer: Super Mario RPG is Copyrights of Nintendo, Square, and Shigeru Miyamoto. Ghostbusters is Copyrights of Columbia Pictures and Ivan Reitman. I do not own, nor profit, from any or all of the characters mentioned.

WARNING: LOOK AT THE DESCRIPTION AT THE BOTTOM BEFORE READING!

/

The night kept smoothly going on for the two lovebirds. Luigi was now feeling much more bolder than usual, and had even got around to kissing his date on the cheek without blushing at one point. They ate their dinner while chatting calmly about each other's moments in life. And not once did Luigi feel like regretting this date at all.

By the time Luigi and Valentina were done with their meals, they were stuffed to the throat and unable to eat any more. Valentina rubbed her belly in satisfaction.

"Ahh… I didn't think my stomach could have that much food in one sitting! I look like I just got pregnant!" she said, looking at the tiny bulge in her midsection.

Luigi grunted while adjusting the zipper on his pants. "Oh boy… I feel like I might explode. Hahaha… I don't know how my brother Mario eats this much on a daily basis!"

The same Toad waiter from before came to their table. "Enjoyed everything, I 'ope?" he said.

Luigi nodded. "It was exceptional! Very well-prepared! I give my compliments to the good chef!" Valentina also nodded her head in agreement.

The waiter chuckled. "Thank oo', kind sir. We do well to meet everyone's standards. Do oo' want any dessert for your meal? Or will oo' be paying your bill?"

"We're going to be heading out soon, and I feel I can't eat another bite, so yeah… I guess we'll take care of the expenses," Valentina said. She went to dig in her pocket for her purse, but Luigi told her not to.

"No, it's okay, Valentina… I'll take care of the bill," he explained. "Besides… isn't that real gentleman pay for everything on a first date?" Luigi added with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah… I guess that's true…," Valentina giggled while blushing.

So Luigi went around to giving the exact amount of money for the receipt (which was shockingly hefty… thank goodness for his Mushroom Express credit card, he thought). While the Toad waiter went to withdraw the necessary cash, the entire restaurant's lighting went dim. A voice on loudspeaker called out.

"_We're now doing the slow-dance segment for the evening, for all you cute couples out there. If you wish to participate for this event, now is the time to do so…_"

Valentina started to jump up and down, her immense bosom bouncing with her. "Ooh! Did you hear that, Luigi? That sounds like fun! Why don't we try doing that before we leave?"

Luigi was heavily blushing. "Umm… maybe another time… I don't feel like dancing right now…," he said nervously. He looked very awkward for some reason.

"Aww… come on, don't be a party-pooper now! A little side-stepping never hurt anyone! It's not like you've never danced before, right Luigi?" Valentina cooed.

But her expression changed when Luigi's eyes looked away, his lips tightening and his blush deepening even more. A sympathetic look crossed her face when she understood his reaction.

"You're… you're serious? You've never danced at all?" she asked incredulously. Luigi felt like he wanted to cry.

"I… I never learned how to…," he mumbled shyly, his words almost unheard by the bubbly girl across from him. He felt like such a wimp for letting his deep, dark secret out without denial.

Valentina slowly got up from her seat and walked around the table until she was in front of him. Luigi looked up at her in fear, thinking that she might laugh at him or slap him. But all she did was lend out a tender hand.

"Come on then… I'll teach you," she calmly said.

His heart racing, Luigi gently took her hand and was pulled up from the table. The pair walked to the dance floor, with Valentina holding his hand in a soft, yet firm grip. They stopped in the middle of the now gathering crowd, who also were participating for the slow-dance. She faced Luigi, looking at him with a friendly smile, and wrapped her hands on his shoulders. The DJ musician, a hip-looking Snifit with blue and yellow checker clothes, pulled out an old album from his selection and placed it on the record player.

At once, a soothing melody began to play, and the dancers were moving in tune to the beat. Valentina gave a whisper in Luigi's ear.

"Follow my lead…"

Like an invisible force, Luigi's legs moved with Valentina's pace. They first started by slowly revolving around the crowd, while swaying their hips from side to side.

"That's right. Just let it go naturally…" she said to her dance partner.

At first, Luigi felt that this might end badly at any moment. But as the music progressed, and the more he moved in time to Valentina's rhythm, the more relaxed and confident he felt in his steps. In no time at all, he had gone from Valentina leading him on the dance floor, to him leading Valentina in his own pattern.

"My, my… you do catch on quickly, do you?" she questioned while smiling. Valentina slowly moved her hands down to Luigi's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Her chest laid against his own.

Luigi blushed, but continued to keep his footing steady. Her heartbeat felt relaxing to him, while her warm body enveloped his frame. His breathing was very deep, but at a comfortable rate. He snuggled her neck ever so slightly and simply wished that he could hold onto her like this forever…

But good things had to come to an end eventually. The song had finished playing, and the whole restaurant applauded with cheering and clapping as Luigi and Valentina had let go of each other.

"Thanks for the wonderful time, sweetie," she purred while curtseying.

"Anytime, my little flower…," Luigi responded with a bow.

But something felt wrong. For some reason, Luigi felt a coldness in his chest after opening his eyes in confusion. It wasn't like anything he ever felt before, and had seemed to happen just as he removed himself from Valentina. He patted his heart and something wet seeped into his white glove.

Luigi looked down at his front and gasped. His tuxedo was drenched in a white liquid that covered all over. His shirt, his bowtie… even some of his pants were splashed with the stuff. But his attention was averted when he heard Valentina whimpering. Luigi looked up to her and his face went chalk white…

Valentina's front was also wet, but unlike Luigi… the white liquid was constantly dripping from her dress in a steady stream. It seemed that the mysterious substance was pouring out more prominently at her chest, which was now soaked to the bone. The poor girl was staring to shiver, her face flushing with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. Luigi sniffed the liquid and it smelled a lot like…

"Mmmmm… Luigi… H-Help me…," Valentina cried softly. Her tone sounded like she was both in pain and in pleasure, but was mostly pain. And every now and then, she would moan a little, causing more of the liquid to drip from her bosom. A puddle was forming below her, and the people around Valentina were staring in shock and disgust.

Luigi knew that he had to get Valentina out of here. "Come on, let's go right now," he said urgently. He took off his tuxedo shirt, covering Valentina with it, so that the people didn't gawked at her moist front, and the pair ran out the front door of the restaurant.

The Toad waiter called out as they ran. "Wait, sir! Oo' forgot your credit card!"

But the Mario Brother never bothered to look back.

/

Meanwhile, back at E. Gadd's, the old Professor was doing some light reading in his bedroom. It was quite a good book; he would chuckle when he got to all the funny parts, was filled with awe when he reached a twist in the story, and let out a few tears whenever he read the sad bits.

When he was done with the book, he let out a long yawn and felt ready for bed. But before he even got into his covers, a loud metallic bang echoed from the outside. E. Gadd jumped from the unexpected sound.

"What in the blazes…?" he asked himself. He looked at his door with suspicion, wondering if that was Luigi crashing into the garage door with the car. But he knew, despite his young cohort's shaky driving skills, that he'd never got himself into a collision once in his life.

Another bang rang out from the outside. Yep, it wasn't Luigi alright, the Professor thought… there's something more sinister going on.

Reaching into his closet, he pulled out his custom-made Poltergust 3001. It had a little more oomph than Luigi's model and, instead of carrying it on his back, E. Gadd could sit on it like a little go-kart while manoeuvring the controls to make it accelerate, stop, turn and suck up ghosts.

"Alright, boys…," the Professor said to no one in particular. He strapped himself onto the rocket-like contraption. "…time for a little round-up."

With a whoosh, E. Gadd barged through his bedroom door, the jet-propelled machine breaking it off its hinges as though they were tin foil. He made the Poltergust squeak to a halt in the middle of his workshop, just as he eyed the air above him with shock.

Ghosts… at least a hundred of them, were all flying above E. Gadd's head. White Big Boos cackled and snarled while they floated around. There were Blue Twirlers that guffawing hysterically as they shook their arms in annoyance. Speedy Spirits were zipping around like they were on a sugar high, making raspberry noises as they zoom across the room. And Garbage Can Ghosts were lumbering around on the floor, munching on the various foods found in E. Gadd's fridge and tossing out the leftovers. Some even puked after eating too much, leaving big puddles of ectoplasm in their wake. And it seemed that all the spooky spectres were coming from the containment unit, which was smoking up as dozens of ghosts poured out from the machine.

A few of the ghosts noticed E. Gadd in the room, and some of them laughed at him.

"Hahaha! Look at the old guy with the crazy vacuum!" giggled a mean-spirited Purple Puncher. "Where'd you dig up that dusty antique? From the thrift shop? Hahaha!"

"Why don't you go back to bed, gramps! It's way past your naptime!" croaked a Grabbing ghost, giving out an ugly grin. "Us ghosts want to live the night in peace without you ghost-catchers ruining our fun!"

"Duh… why don't we stuff 'em in that vacuum of his?" a dopey-looking Garbage Can Ghost claimed, while grinding down a rotten apple in his mouth. "See how he likes being cooped up like the rest of us were? Guh huh huh huh…"

Many of the ghosts agreed with angry jeers. And that's when all of them began to swoop down on the old Professor.

But E. Gadd wasn't really worried. With a look of determination, the old man revved up his Poltergust and let the nozzle fly, sucking up the spirits with ease. The ghosts screamed as they fell into the bag of the vacuum, trying desperately to claw back out again. A Bowling Ghost aimed its ball towards the Professor, hoping to knock him out. But E. Gadd swivelled around at the right moment, and the ghostly bowling ball was gobbled up, along with its owner. The same Purple Puncher who called the Poltergust an antique rushed in to deliver a right-hook to the Professor's head. But she too was sucked into the gaping depths of the hose without mercy.

But E. Gadd knew he was fighting a losing battle. More ghosts kept escaping the containment unit, no matter how many he sucked up. It was like trying to dump out water from a sinking boat. And the gauge on his Poltergust was rapidly climbing to its full state.

Hitting the gas, E. Gadd rocketed to the front door, swiping Luigi's Poltergust in the process, and sped onto the road into the night. The ghosts cackled, cheering for their apparent victory, and celebrated by continued to make a mess of E. Gadd's business.

"I got to find young Luigi!" E. Gadd told himself in worry. "The Mushroom Kingdom is at stake! He's the one who can put a stop to this!"

/

Luigi and Valentina didn't bother to go back to their car. Instead, the Mario Brother took the decision of checking into a run-down hotel building for their privacy. The poor bubbly girl was still leaking out milk from her bosom at an unceasing rate. She tried her best to cover her mess, but to no avail.

The Toad clerk received the surprise of his life when he saw the pair come in, with Valentina's once magnificent dress covered in her bodily fluids.

"Well don't just stand there!" Luigi yelled angrily to the dazed clerk. "Give us a room!"

"Uh… uh, okay," the Toad nervously replied, pulling out a key with his shaking hand and giving it to Luigi. "I-I-I guess you d-don't have time to pay n-now. That's o-okay… It's f-free of ch-charge."

Luigi then grabbed Valentina and lifted her off her feet, not bothered by her sopping wet body. He climbed up the stairs until they've reached the third floor of the building, and only set Valentina down for a moment while Luigi scrambled to get the lock to their room opened. He grabbed his partner again, rushed inside, and laid Valentina down on the living room couch while he went into the kitchen for some dry towels.

"Ohhhh… What's happening to me, Luigi? Why can't I stop them from leaking?" the distraught girl cried. She tried again to cover up her lactation by pressing her hands to her bosom, but it only caused more pressure to build up and seep more milk through her fingers.

"Don't panic! Just try to stop it the best way you can!" Luigi called out. He rummaged around until he finally found some dish cloths, and ran back up to help Valentina.

"Hold still. I'll try wiping most of it out," he explained.

"O-Okay…," she whimpered.

Valentina stuck out her chest, and Luigi pressed the towels on her to absorb the liquid. For a moment, the lactation seemed to stop… but then came back as the cloths filled up too quickly with milk.

"It didn't work! I'm still leaking!" Valentina cried. Her face trembled with tears in her eyes, while she let out a forced moan from her lips. Luigi didn't felt like giving up just yet.

"Hold on, I'll go and see if they have any spare bed sheets." He ran into the bedroom to look for some blankets, and founded some deep inside a closet. He rushed back to Valentina and covered her with the fabrics by wrapping her bosom around with them.

"There… is that any better?" Luigi asked.

Valentina could feel her liquids filling up the sheets, but this time no leaking occurred. She tightened the blankets to keep herself warm, and gave Luigi a meek smile.

"Thanks, L-Luigi," she sniffed. She hiccupped while trying to wipe the tears from her mysterious green eyes. "That was _so_ embarrassing… I mean, everyone looked at me… and not in a good way either." She looked sadly at her formidable chest, as though there was a horrible curse on them.

"I never had that problem before… There was so much coming out… sniff… I must have looked like an under-milked cow!" Her eyes began to water again, with her lips trembling in shame. Luigi had heard enough, and he went to give her a warm sympathetic hug.

"Now, now… don't go blaming yourself," whispered Luigi. He lifted up her chin and looked into her green eyes reassuringly. "Whatever it is that's happening to you… I'll find a way to fix it. I promise…"

Valentina hiccupped again, and gave another smile to her hero. "Thanks Luigi…" she sighed happily. "I wouldn't have known what to do without you…" She gave a loving kiss on his cheek and, right on cue, Luigi blushed while giving a light laugh.

"You're welcome…"

At this point, she clenched her emerald eyes, as yet another tiny moan squealed out of the bouncing beauty's lips. Valentina looked at her friend. "Sigh… I wish they'd stop making me do that… it's just that they're so tender, I can't help but feel aroused from the slightest touch." She clasped a hand to her bosom, and her face tingled bright red. She held back her voice from the extreme sensitivity.

Luigi felt a little uncomfortable of seeing his girlfriend fondling herself. "Maybe you should try to not touch them so often?" he asked.

Valentina laughed. "Maybe… but I really have to admit that it does feel so… '_good'…_" She poked her wrapped chest slightly, causing her to gasp in pleasure. "I… I just wished that I didn't squirt milk every time I do it!"

Luigi felt his face get hot. "Uh… well… why don't you try to occupy yourself by watching some TV? I'll see if they have any food around here…" He got up and went to the kitchen. His voice called out. "And try to not touch your chest while I'm gone!"

He checked the refrigerator and his face cringed in disgust.

"Ewwww… they have mouldy cheese in here…," he claimed, almost gagging. "That's just wrong! What kind of hotel service has rotten food in their pantry?"

While Luigi was complaining about the quality of their rations, Valentina went to find the remote and turned on the television. She tried to not think about the aching sensitivity of her bosom while she channel-surfed. She paused to watch an old sitcom, which was about two brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom living in real world Brooklyn.

"_Hey, Johnny! That's not how you mop the floor, you mook!_" the disgruntled Toad brother shouted.

"_Really? Well, what if I do this then?_" The one named Johnny went and clonked his brother on the head with the handle. The audience laughed.

"_OW! What was that for, lug head?_"

"_For calling me a mook, you mook!_" There was laughter again. Johnny hit the Toad with the mop a second time. "_And that's for calling me a lug head, lug head!_" More laughter. "_If I were you, I wouldn't go around calling you names, would I?_" The audience laughed once more and cheered.

Valentina was giggling the whole time. She always liked watching comedy shows like this. But at that moment, she turned her attention from the TV to herself, as she felt an itch starting to develop in her soggy bra. She clenched her teeth, trying to ignore the thought of scratching her chest.

"Ugh… It's so irritating…," she thought to herself. "But if I scratch, Luigi might see me and tell me to stop…" Her itchiness was becoming too much to bear, and she began to reconsider. "On the other hand… if I just scratch myself just for a second, I wouldn't arouse myself for long… yeah… I'll just relieve my itch just a bit and be done with it."

With that assuring idea, Valentina dug inside her blankets and commenced scratching. And not long after, that familiar euphoric feeling began to engulf her. It was a struggle to keep her mouth closed, while her sensual sounds raised from her throat. She scratched herself for a good 5 seconds.

"Ah… much better… now I can stop touching my chest…," she said in her mind. Her heart was beating wildly from all the bliss she felt… and something inside her desired more for it. "…or… I could just rub myself for a while… just to get it out of my system…"

Valentina went and pressed her hands against her bosom. Her arousal returned again, and began to climb the longer she cupped her chest. Her toes were clenching from the ecstasy she was feeling, and her green eyes opened wide.

"Ohhhhh… Mmmmmm! Ughhhh…" The bubbly girl was trying to keep her excessive moaning to a minimum, but the sensitivity was proving too great to handle. Her body shook and arched on the couch, every moment feeling so fantastic. Finally, she couldn't take the strain anymore and just groaned loudly.

Her bed sheets flew off her body as her milk production spiked, releasing a fire hose stream of her liquids from both mammaries. The sheets hit the wall with a wet "SPLASH!" and they peeled down to the floor.

Luigi ran into the living room in a flash. "What the heck is going… oh… my… stars…" His voice hushed, unable to finish his sentence.

He stood watching as Valentina laid sagging on the sofa, her dress ripped up and her bra apparently long gone, leaving only her top half completely exposed. She was breathing heavy with a red face, while her bosom was twitching as though it was a live animal. Both of her prominent nipples were big and swollen, looking ready to burst . And the proximity of the whole couch was soaked head to toe with her milk.

Valentina opened a bleary eye, saw Luigi looking at her, and then saw herself naked from the waist up. A hard blush hit her face as she tried to cover her chest with her arms, but again caused more excitement within her and more of her liquids to come out.

"Ohhhh… No! This isn't what it looks like Luigi! I… I've had an itch and… well… I tried hard not to touch it but… I… I guess it got out of hand…," she said with a defeated tone.

She looked away from Luigi, feeling so ashamed of losing control of herself. Luigi just stood there silent the whole time, unable to comprehend what happened.

"Great… now he'll hate me for not listening to him…," she sobbed quietly. Valentina's tears dripped down her face and onto her bosom, making her tingle just a bit. Her shame deepened. "…I don't deserve to be with him… sniff…"

Her sorrow continued like that for the longest time. And then… she was surprised when two arms appeared underneath her armpits… wrapping around her middle… and squeezed her lovingly. She made a glance at her shoulder… and sees Luigi hugging her from behind.

"Wha… what are you doing? I… I thought you wouldn't want… sniff… to see me again after I disobeyed you…," Valentina asked. Her voice sounded so sad, that that only made Luigi's hug even tighter.

"Now why would I do such a thing like that?" Luigi questioned her. His tone wasn't angry nor shy… it sounded very concerning.

"But… but you told me not to touch myself… but I went and did it anyway…," she said with confusion. "Aren't… aren't you mad at me?"

Luigi looked at her with such sympathy. "Of course I'm not mad… What good would that do? Besides, you never got angry at me when I make a mistake, did you?"

"No… but what do you…?" she started, but Luigi hushed her gently.

"Shh… Look… There's no reason to feel sorry for yourself. I'm a human being, and so are you. And human beings simply make mistakes sometimes. That's just how it is." He gave her an affectionate kiss on her pink head. "I love you, no matter what you do… because I love you for who you are, Valentina…"

Valentina slowly turned herself around and looked at Luigi with amazement. "R-Really? Y-You still love me?" her voice trembled in awe.

Luigi gave her a true happy smile and nodded, "Yes".

Valentina grabbed Luigi and hugged him, smiling joyfully. "Oh Luigi… I love you too! You make me feel so happy!" she cried. Her naked chest pressed up onto Luigi, and made her arousal rise again, but she didn't care… She was just fine cuddling with her lover.

They broke apart after some time, and both Valentina and Luigi looked at each other with embarrassing grins. Luigi's front was drenched again, and Valentina's bosom was still lactating.

"So… um… I guess I need a new set of dry clothes now," Luigi chuckled, his face red.

"I guess I do too…," Valentina giggled a little. "But… I am wondering… don't you usually get uncomfortable when you see me naked?"

Luigi looked at his girlfriend, and then at her chest. "Well… yeah… but I guess I somehow got use to them now… heck, I think I've saw you naked way more than I've seen you fully clothed…" He didn't take his eyes off of her bosom.

"So… what you're say is…," she slowly asked. She couldn't believe of his calm demeanour. "…that you don't mind seeing me like this? Even for the whole night?"

Luigi looked back to her face, and shook his head. Valentina, again… was shocked.

"Wow… I never knew that you've became so desensitized of my… well, you know…," she laughed light-heartedly. "…well… okay… if that's what you want…" She let out her old smile again.

/

E. Gadd was panicking. During his trip to find Luigi, the old man got lost on the open road while searching for The Grand Shroom restaurant. He checked the glove compartment of his Poltergust 3001, pulling out and unfolding a large map of the Mushroom World to pinpoint his exact destination. Apparently, he was in a place called "Tadpole Pond".

While the Professor was reading the map, a noise that sounded like rustling leaves came at his direction. The noise frightened E. Gadd, and he twist so suddenly that it was unbelievable the old man had those kinds of reflexes at his age.

He was then introduced to and greeted by an old anthropomorphic frog, with a long white beard and moustache. In his webbed hand was a cup of what seemed like herbal tea mixed with a few flies.

"Good even, neighbour," Frogfucius said politely. He took a sip from his tea. "Where you off to at this late hour?"

Seeing that this creature was friendly, E. Gadd relaxed his posture and hopped off his Poltergust. "Good evening to you, too… um… you wouldn't happen to know where Rose Town is, do you?" he asked. He showed his map to Frogfucius, and the two senior citizens examined it. "You see, I'm trying to reach this swinging new joint called The Grand Shroom… but I can't seem to locate it…"

"Ah… I see," Frogfucius speculated. He left his eyes on the map and pointed out in a certain direction of the area. "You head out right, south east from here… keep travelling until you reach a fork in the road and take a right. That'll take you to the outskirts of Rose Town, and where you'll find the restaurant."

E. Gadd smiled and nodded with understanding. "Marvellous! Thanks so much for your help, Mister… um…"

"Frogfucius," the old frog said. "My name is Frogfucius…"

E. Gadd nodded again. "Good… Thanks for your assistance, Mr. Frogfucius. Have a good evening!"

The old man hopped back on his Poltergust and accelerated away on the highway road. Frogfucius watched the Professor disappear and took another sip from his tea.

"And good luck on your trip too, Mr. Elvin Gadd. May the stars shine on you…"

The old frog turned back to Tadpole Pond to get some goodnight's rest.

/

In the Mushroom Kingdom, yet to be known by its citizens… a sinister swirl began to form and was now hovering over the Mushroom Castle.

An even more sinister laugh filled the air, as a pair of glowing red eyes looked down at the landscape…

"Hahaha… soon… all will bow down to me… and all will perish at my feet! There will be a new era dawning… and I shall rule it! And all will remember my name… as the one who will slay that insignificant Mario Brother, Luigi!"

/

Luigi was making some popcorn in the microwave. It was the only food within their room that wasn't spoiled or past its expiration date. He was getting out some bowls when he noticed Valentina came into the kitchen. She had stripped out of her dress and was now completely nude. Her large bosom still kept dripping her milk onto the floor… but really, it didn't make a big difference since the carpet needed cleaning anyway.

The bouncing beauty flashed a smile. "Is it almost ready, hon? The movie will start pretty soon," she claimed.

"It's almost ready… Just wait for me on the couch and I'll be there in a few," said Luigi.

"Okay," Valentina nodded and went back in the living room.

It was a few minutes later when Luigi came back with a bowl full of popcorn. He slid himself beside Valentina, who scooted herself closer to her love and rested her head on his shoulder. The movie they were about to watch had started playing. It began with a little exciting car chase scene, with the robbers zooming away in their vintage automobile and the cops hot on their trail.

"Sigh… I love these old films," Valentina said. She looked at her partner with a cute expression. "It's like being in a time machine and looking into the past."

Luigi nodded in agreement. He looked at her relaxed state and put an arm over her, a content look on his face. Valentina gave a smirk.

"Heehee… last time you tried doing that, you thought I was going to bite your head off. Remember that?"

"Yeah, I do," Luigi chuckled. He thought back and couldn't believe it was that long ago. The old Luigi was totally paranoid and very overwhelmed when he first met Valentina. If he still was his old self, he could bet his lucky stars that he wouldn't even _dream_ of going out on a date with her. But now… here he was, feeling all so calm and comfortable, sitting with the girl he loves.

The car chase kept on going, the band of getaways were now racing their vehicle downtown, crashing into a fruit stand but still kept moving.

"Oh darn… I forgot to get something to drink," Luigi groaned, slapping his head while holding out his empty glass.

Valentina giggled and lend her hand out. "Here… I'll take care of that," she purred. She took Luigi's glass while he gave out a confused look… and the Mario Brother raised both eyes as he saw Valentina put the glass to her bosom and squeezed her bulky nipple. She let out a stream of milk that filled the glass until it was almost to the top. With a small aroused moan, she let go of her nipple and handed the now full glass back to Luigi. Luigi looked at her blushing form.

"Go ahead… It's just milk, Luigi," Valentina cooed. "No different than what the cows put in your cereal every morning. I promise to you that I'm clean."

Luigi sniffed his drink and took an experimental sip. He smacked his lips while her warm milk settled in his belly. She was right, he thought… it did taste no different than the dairy milk he has every day, if not a little sweeter than the normal kind. And there was a very lively aftertaste afterwards.

"Not bad… It's quite a unique flavour," he explained. "To think… if we had married, I would never have to worry about running out, because I'd have a constant supply," he added while laughing. That made Valentina laugh also.

"Hahaha… I'm glad you like my 'natural' flavour, then!" she smiled. She curled herself into Luigi's lap with a snuggle, her enormous bosom softly squishing his legs. She purred in happiness while Luigi patted her pink hair absentmindedly.

The robbers have now abandoned their vehicle and were running on foot. They ran through a river with their stolen loot, while the police were driving beside the stream in the hopes to cut the criminals off.

"Say… Luigi, honey?" Valentina asked. Her gleaming green eyes looked deeply into Luigi's with intense passion. "Would it be okay if you could rub my belly? Pretty please?"

"Um, okay…," was his response. Removing them from her hair, Luigi put his gloved hands on her well-toned abdomen and stroked across it. The bubbly girl sighed with comfort.

"Mmmm… I never realized you've had such a gentle touch, Luigi…," she said. "And you and Mario usually have to deal with the rough and dirty from time to time! What's your secret?"

Luigi shrugged. "No secret really… I just have very steady hands. And catching ghosts really helps with that."

"Interesting…" Valentina said thoughtfully. He caressed her shapely curves, almost seemingly to enjoying the experience as much as she was, if not more. He kept on stroking her smooth, flat stomach, feeling the warmth of her flawless skin passing onto his fingers. For one second, Luigi's arm unintentionally grazed the side of her breast, and caused her to mew from the sensitivity.

"Ooooh… careful there, Luigi. You know how tender these are," Valentina panted, after she stood upright again. She watched as her sensitive love-pillows pulsated lightly on their own accord. Her bulked-up nipples tightly stood erect, thicker than pencils. Both of her mammaries were now incredibly perky and ripe, so much so that they appeared to defy gravity despite how big and heavy they looked. Her breasts continued to throb without rest, looking very powerful and muscle-bound to the eyes. They were so highly awe-inspiring, that Valentina and Luigi both continued to fixate their eyes at them and forgotten their movie entirely.

Valentina was the first to look away from the hypnotic presence of her bosom. "Man… I couldn't stop looking at them! It's like a spell came over me!" she exclaimed. "I'm sure you felt the same way too, right Luigi? Luigi? Uh… Luigi, dear?"

Luigi was still staring at her chest, unable to keep staring from them. His mouth was gaping slightly open, while his eyes had a blank, lifeless glaze. He looked strikingly like a zombie that watched too many TV programs. Valentina waved her hands in front of him, snapping her fingers, and even splashed his cup of milk into his face… but he continued to have that cold, icy stare.

"Luigi? Luigi? Wake up, Luigi!" Valentina cried. Then it hit her… it was her bosom. It was hypnotizing the Mario Brother within its sights. With quick thinking, she pulled out one of the couch pillows that she sat on and covered her torso from Luigi's vision. She then proceeded to shaking him conscious.

"Wake up, honey! Please wake up! Please… come on… come back to me now," she pleaded, shaking both shoulders. After a minute, Luigi blinked from his staring and shook his head.

"Ugh… what happened…" he said groggily, while in his loopy daze.

"Oh… thank goodness, Luigi! You scared me half to death! You were so entranced, I thought I had to slap you to your senses!"

"What? What now?" Luigi asked in confusion.

Valentina sighed. "You couldn't stop staring at my breasts, Luigi! It was like they were hypnotizing you, and I don't know why!" She looked at the place where her chest was concealed by the couch pillow. "I need to find some clothes, so I don't end up influencing anyone else!"

At that moment, she suddenly grunted as she felt her bosom throbbing again… this time more powerfully than before. She tried to keep herself covered, but for some reason she lost all motor skills in arms. They flopped to her sides, while her mammoth chest quivered and ached.

"Luigi! Close your eyes! Don't look at me whatever you do!" she shouted.

"But why…?"

"JUST DO IT FOR ME, PLEASE!" hollered Valentina, while she fought to control her body. Luigi gulped and looked away like he was told.

Valentina let out a hard moan and dropped to the floor, her whole body totally losing her functionality on everything. She quaked and shivered like she was having a psychotic seizure. Her hands, arms, legs, feet… pretty much every muscle in her system was clenching tightly. Her back arched in the air many times, making her look like a rag doll. Her breathing was a series of sharp gasps and moans as every inch of her skin felt like it was burning and freezing at the same time. Her tremendous breasts were trembling and pounding mightily, as though they were living savage beasts. They throbbed and wobbled on their own, seeming desperate to leave her body.

As she watched, she could see that her already formidable chest was beginning to grow. Each breast stretched out, flopped on the ground, and stretched even further to the ceiling, gaining more mass as her milk production spiked at an alarming rate. Her monstrous nipples filled out and grew longer with each passing second, developing obscene veins all across the tips. She groaning heavily, tightening her brightly glowing green eyes, as her chest expanded with loud groaning and rumbling, both now at the size of the couch she only sat in a minute ago.

Luigi could hear her girlfriend in pain as he kept his eyes closed. He had to help her somehow… but how can he do that without seeing where he was going? What _was_ happening to her right now? And he knew the longer he stood idly, the worse the effects are causing Valentina to suffer.

He listened to the cries of the girl in front of him, not daring to use his vision. He somehow managed to cling onto Valentina by her hand, which felt so intense within his grasp.

"Gaaahhhh! Ah… ahh… ahhhhh… L… L-Luigi… Mmmm! H-Help… ughhhh… m-me!" she stuttered breathlessly. Her facial expressions and speech were the only bodily functions she could control now. Her breasts groaned heavily, now each were even taller than Luigi himself. And they only continued to get bigger and bigger…

Luigi clung to her hand to relax her. "D-Don't worry, Valentina! E-Everything's going to be okay!" He felt around for her head and patted it lovingly. Valentina struggled to keep her smile. Despite all chaos, her beloved was still able to keep it together.

"L-Luigi… I'm… I'm s-scared… Ohhhh!" The behemoth form of her bosom had finally hit the ceiling, and began pushing down Valentina to the floor as they started filling the room.

"I am too…" Luigi cried. "But I'm not going anywhere! I'm still gonna stay with you no matter what, okay?" He blindly kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, a loud bang came into the room, and Luigi opened his eyes for a moment to see the front door…

It was E. Gadd, with his trusty Poltergust 3001 standing on the broken, hinge-free door. The old man had a fiery gleam from the thick-lenses of his glasses.

"Stand aside, son! I'll take care of this!" he chirped. Luigi backed away while he watched his colleague do his work. Pulling out the nozzle, the Professor cranked the power to full force and the vacuum roared with suction.

A smoky mist was escaping from the inside of Valentina's body. With each moment from the power the Poltergust emitted, the smog started to take shape, until finally… POP! Two white Boos flew out of Valentina's chest, screeching like angry birds before being swallowed by the vacuum. Luigi was awed by the fact that his girlfriend's transformation was caused by two mere ghostly spectres. But it was far from over…

E. Gadd kept the machine to its maximum, sucking up more spooks out of Valentina. The ghouls all screeched before meeting their demise. The Professor must have sucked up at least 20 or 30 of the ghastly spooks. But the gauge loudly beeped that the space limit of the Poltergust was almost reaching its end. So E. Gadd "gave up the ghost" and turned the vacuum off.

A few more Boos were separated from the bouncing beauty before the Poltergust lost its suction. They made an aggravated laugh before flying out the window and into the night.

Like a balloon, Valentina's chest deflated slowly back to its old size, while her seizure-like movements ceased. She now laid on the floor, panting with exhaustion. Luigi came to her aid with a swoosh and lifted her limp body up.

"Oh… oh man… Valentina, are you okay?" he asked nervously. He cradled her like she was his newborn.

The bubbly girl opened her dazed eyes, which were now back to her baby-blues for the moment, and smiled at her boyfriend. "Yes… I'm fine," she whispered weakly. She coughed a few times as Luigi sat on the bed, with her shivering form in his arms. "I feel _much_ better now…"

Luigi simply smiled and just clung to her like a teddy bear, which was ironic since Valentina was usually the one who hugged him like that. But their intimate moment was interrupted by a loud "ahem" from across the room.

"Enough of the love-fest for the meantime, there's plenty of that for later… we mustn't dilly-dally now!" E. Gadd said urgently. "We're all in serious mortal danger!"

Luigi perked his ears up. "What do you mean, Professor?" he asked curiously. "Or for that matter… how did you even know we were here?"

"The employees at The Grand Shroom told me you two had skedaddled to who know where… they only told me after I threatened to wipe their faces off with the Poltergust turbo feature," E. Gadd explained gruffly. The old man had a look of confusion for a second. "My only clue was a trail of some dairy fluid that splashed down the busy streets… until it led me to this here hotel."

Valentina blushed hard. "Um… I think that was… _my_ doing, Professor…," she said hesitantly. Again she tried to cover herself in modesty, but it was hard to do that when her arms were still weak from her recent ghostly possession.

"Um… Professor…" Luigi noticed his girlfriend was feeling shy of her indecent exposure. "Can you at least give us some time so that Valentina could get ready?"

"We have no time, dear boy!" E. Gadd spoke impatiently. "Time is of the essence!"

"But sir… haven't you noticed that she's not wearing anything?" Luigi asked incredulously.

E. Gadd stopped for a moment to clean his glasses and looked at Valentina. He gazed from her embarrassed face, to her prominent bosom, to her other "unmentionables" and finally to her feet. The Professor only gave a slight raise of his eyebrows before replying.

"Yes, they look lovely dear…," he said to Valentina. His assertive tone came back. "Alright then… get yourself fully pampered, and don't dawdle! Luigi, get this on… and no excuses!" He dropped the spare Poltergust at Luigi's feet. "We need to get back to the E. Gadd 1 Spectre Vehicle posthaste!"

"But why though? What's going on?" Valentina asked while she looked for a housecoat and some shoes in the closet.

E. Gadd sighed in exasperation and, with a flick on his vacuum nozzle, sucked the TV remote to his direction to change the channel. "Here… look at Channel 12. That'll explain everything without me having to ramble on about it," he said irritably.

Luigi and Valentina watched as a young Toad news reporter came into view on television. She was wearing a brown coat, blue pants and white shirt for her attire, and had red locks flowing down her shroom cap.

"Good evening, folks. I'm Cindy Cue T., coming to you live here in the Mushroom Kingdom. As you can see… GASP!" The news reporter was cut off shortly when a nasty Boo thrust its chilling face into her. Cindy watched stunned, while the Boo laughed at her frightened look before flying away. "Umm… as… as I said… as you can see… there are ghosts r-rampaging all around the district and c-causing public disturbances… especially near here at Mushroom Castle…"

Luigi's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. From where he could see in the background, there were crowds of spooks and spectres of all kinds vandalizing the area. From Speedy Spirits screeching into peoples homes and causing scares, to Purple Punchers beating the snot out of trash cans, spilling out sewage from its contents, and to even large swarms of harmless Blue and Purple Mice spreading out on the streets, chasing panicking bystanders on their way.

"The appearances of these mystical supernatural phenomenon had only appeared just an hour ago… And as you will see in this footage… they are not just here to cause mischief, as a group of Boos had constructed this message earlier tonight."

The camera showed a video above the rooftops of Mushroom Kingdom through the means of a news chopper. A gang of Boos, as Cindy had mentioned, were holding out a large stained bed sheet, chuckled to the sky, and stretched it out so the camera could see. Both Valentina and Luigi gasped as they saw what was written on the fabric.

In messy and misspelled words, the bed sheets made a message saying, "BRING US LUIGI! OR MUSHROOM KINGDOM WILL FALL! BWAHAHAHA!"

Luigi had saw enough. He grabbed his Poltergust from the floor and strapped it to his back. And with a flick of a switch, he turned on it on with a steely look on his face.

"Hope you're ready, Valentina," Luigi said with squinting eyes. "Because tonight… we're gonna bust up some ghosts…"

/

(End of Part 2)


	3. Back To Work

Luigi: The Ghostbuster

By: Virtualboy2558

/

Disclaimer: Super Mario RPG is Copyrights of Nintendo, Square, and Shigeru Miyamoto. Ghostbusters is Copyrights of Columbia Pictures and Ivan Reitman. I do not own, nor profit, from any or all of the characters mentioned.

WARNING: LOOK AT THE DESCRIPTION AT THE BOTTOM BEFORE READING!

/

It was total pandemonium in the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom. There wasn't a dry eye anywhere, as Toads were crying and getting scared stiff by ghosts left and right. Puddles of ectoplasm were in every place imaginable: houses, roads, mailboxes, fences, cars, trees & bushes, Town Square, downtown, the upper-west side… and most of all, the Toads themselves.

"BURP!" A Garbage Can Ghost spewed out the contents of its stomach onto the head of a poor female Toad, who just stood there with disgust and fright.

The most chaotic supernatural disturbances, however, were all occurring close to Mushroom Castle. Toilet paper, garbage, and fires pretty much littered the entire place. And all the spooks and spectres seemed more aggressive here than all the other infested areas put together. And all the royal staff at the Castle were either captured or fainted from fear. Princess Peach herself, who was the handful of few that escaped before the riot, was now hiding with three other families in a tiny shack off the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Sniff… sniff… I wanna go home…," cried a little Toad girl. She was clutching her little ballerina doll to her heart. "But those nasty ghosts kicked me and my mom out of our house… sniff…"

"I've managed to get all the kids out safely… but my wife is still out there," a troubled blue-shelled Koopa said to no one in particular. "Oh… I hope she's alright… those spooks are enough to scare the living daylights out of anyone!"

"Tell me about it… a Goomba replied, looking forlorn. "I think my heart stopped at least five times from those darned Boos before I found refuge here…"

Peach was thinking in worry too. She was unable to track down her Grandma after they got separated in the ghostly riot, and she hadn't seen hide or hair of the Chancellor. She haven't even heard from Mario either since this whole mess began, and was wondering what happened to both the plucky plumber and his brother, Luigi.

"Oh Mario and Luigi… where are you guys?" she pleaded in her mind.

/

The E. Gadd 1 Spectre Vehicle was cruising on the high road at top speed. Luigi, Valentina and E. Gadd were all sitting in the front, with Luigi as the driver. Valentina was now properly dressed for going out in public, wearing a simple white tank top, blue sweat pants and some comfy sandals. She was adjusting her tank top that covered her ample love-pillows, pulling it down so that it at least reached her belly button, while she watched Luigi at the steering wheel. He was ignoring the speed limits that zoomed by, because he knew there was no time to lose when an apparition apocalypse was underway.

"Hold your horses, young lad!" E. Gadd exclaimed. The poor Professor's heart was hammering as fast as Luigi's driving. "I know we have a crisis at our hands, but passenger safety is always top priority, no matter how big the situation!"

"Sorry, sir," Luigi said, while easing his foot on the gas. The Mario Brother was feeling tense. "Sigh… I'm just worried about how my brother is doing and all… He could be out there, trying to risk his neck and saving everyone…" Luigi sighed again. "…It's like that night all over again… when I had to rescue Mario in the mansion."

Valentina was in awe when she spoke to her love. "Aww… You never told me you had to save your brother before," she smiled. "That's so sweet of you…" She kissed his cheek. Luigi looked at her lovingly before returning his eyes on the road.

"I still wonder, Professor…," Luigi said with curiosity. "How was there so many ghosts inside of Valentina when you rescued her? What were they doing to her anyway?"

E. Gadd contemplated in his head for a quick moment before responding. "Well… you do remember my theory that Boos gain more strength when amassed in large numbers. And when a Boo possesses somebody, they have full control of the victim's body… so my guess is that they were using your lady friend as a means to multiply their numbers… so to say… she was a perfect specimen for surrogate birth."

"Wha… what do you mean, Professor?" Valentina asked, totally confused.

"I mean that… the Boos were using your body to create more Boos," E. Gadd explained to her. "They used you to split themselves apart and grow stronger, so thus… you've became an energy generator to them… a kind of conducting antennae… a source for Boos to thrive inside of you…"

"Oh…," Valentina guessed. "So… I was like their mother to them?"

"Uh… I guess you say that…," the Professor continued awkwardly, not sure if he got his point across to her. "But the fact of the matter is… the Boos haven't cleared from you entirely. They're still possessing and multiplying inside you, even as well speak."

"What? But I thought… I thought you had got rid of all of them!" Luigi spluttered. This revelation was so shocking to him, he almost crashed the E. Gadd 1 into a street lamppost.

"My stars, Luigi! You're gonna turn us into our own profession if you keep up this reckless driving!" E. Gadd bleated.

"Oops… sorry…" Luigi blushed red. I'm really distracted today, he thought…

"Hold on… You mean to say…," Valentina asked. "…th-that I still h-have ghosts inside me? And they'll… they'll be trying to c-control me again?" She started to quiver in fear while she looked at her bosom, worried that she'll start leaking milk uncontrollably like before.

Luigi looked at her and saw that she was scared. He rested a hand to her arm and squeezed it affectionately. Valentina looked at him with a brave little smile. The Mario brother looked up and smiled with her. He felt a pang of subtle shock when he saw his girlfriend...

He could already see that Valentina's eyes were shifting back to their ghostly green color. There's not a lot of time left…

"Let's get moving," he said, determination on his face. He shifted the gears of the vehicle and accelerated towards the Mushroom Kingdom like a shooting star.

/

Meanwhile in Mario's Pad, the red Mario Brother was caught in a bad situation as well. He was just resting his eyes on the living room couch… when he heard an evil eerie laugh coming from the outside.

Mario jumped to his feet. What the heck, he thought. Who is making that kind of noise at this time of night? Slightly irritated, he slowly crept to the front door and opened it by a crack. He peered through it… but there was no one outside his doorstep. He closed the door, and wondered if there was some kind of prank involved.

Again, he heard the menacing laughter, and Mario was sure that it was either pranksters or Bowser up to his old tricks again. He yanked the door open to tell off whoever was making that racket…

…but the Mario Brother never got to say anything before he was met face-to-face with a familiar grinning Boo.

"Hehehehe… Hello, Mario… we meet again at long last…"

The last thing Mario saw before blacking out were the glaring red eyes of his captor.

/

Luigi had finally reached the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. He drove down the streets until he founded 725 Fungi Avenue. When he and Valentina got out of the vehicle, he let out along whistle.

E. Gadd's business was now a total wreck. Most of the windows were either shattered or cracked. The garage door was caved in, because some poor guy's car was rammed into in by a mischievous ghost driver. The front lawn was torn up and full of hedge-clippings. Globs of ectoplasm were oozing all over the brick walls, some of which spelled out crude, offending messages. And the business sign was ripped off its place above the front door, now lying beneath Luigi's feet saying "Ghosts rules! The living should drop dead!" in white messy words.

"Whoa… looks like E. Gadd really let this place go down the pipes," Valentina remarked. She gave a silly grin to Luigi. Luigi shrugged.

"Nothing a little dab of paint can't fix," he replied. But he knew that it was going to take weeks or even months to repair the now run-down building. He sighed.

"Let's get some supplies… or, um… or salvage what's left of them, anyway…"

He and Valentina walked inside, and saw how more badly damaged it was in here than it was outdoors. The whole place was littered with broken tools and destroyed inventions. Luigi looked around the room in pity. Poor Professor… he worked so hard to create these machines, and now they're left behind as scrap metal.

Not everything was totally busted, however. On the floor, the Billreorganizer 800 was still making whirring sounds while it tried to sort out the piece of bread stuck in its slot. The containment unit was blowing out smoke exhaust, tired from to having to put up the strain of hundreds of trapped ghosts. And on the workbench, as Valentina saw with glee, the strange tube-like object was still where she left it, completely unscathed.

"Check this out, Luigi!" she said, picking up the Disrupter. "What do you think this thing does?"

Luigi took a look and cringed a bit, running up to pick out the baton from Valentina's hands. "Careful! That's the Ectoplasmic Disrupter 5000! It's a prototype ghost-catching instrument E. Gadd was working on… and as far as I know, he hasn't tested it yet."

"But do you know how it works though?" Valentina asked with curiosity.

Luigi scratched his head. "Well… he didn't give out all the details… but he said that the Disrupter can be able to resonate a high-frequency sound wave… and that it vibrates so much, it could even hold and trap a ghost in place indefinitely… That's all I know…"

"Wow… that's sounds really nerdy… but yet so fun at the same time!" Valentina cheered while jumping. "Could I hold onto it?"

Luigi cringed again. "Uh… I don't know, Valentina…," he began hesitantly.

"Pretty please? I'll promise to take good care of it, Luigi! Pretty, pretty please?" She put on a puppy dog face that Luigi couldn't stand to see. Her soft green eyes went wide and glistening, and her lip shook to add the finishing touch. She tilted her little pink head and clasped both hands behind her back. Luigi was overwhelmed by her child-like cuteness and innocence.

"Pretty please? Please… please… please?"

Unable to hold back any longer, Luigi gave in to her plea. "Oh, alright…" He gave her back the Disrupter, and Valentina put it snugly into her back pocket. "But remember… it's not a toy. Use it only for emergencies, okay? _Only_ for emergencies."

"I promise, my darling…," she smirked. She crossed her arms. "You make it seem like I'm not a responsible woman or some…"

Her words were cut off prematurely when she clutched her chest. She let out an all-too-familiar moan from her lips. She had a look of horror on her face.

"Ohhhhhh… Oh no… oh please no… not again! Ughhhhhh!" Valentina panted.

She could already see small splotches appearing on her tank top as her unnatural lactation was coming back with a vengeance. Her flat nipples began to sprout out and bulk up in size, poking through her shirt like binary twig-like needles.

"Oh no… oh no… oh no! What do I do, Luigi?" she stuttered. She was trying to cover up her beefed-up nipples, but that only made her arousal worse. Her milk was starting to drench her clothes…

Luigi was just as panicked as his girlfriend. Then… he had an idea. A crazy and unorthodox one, and he had some doubts that it would work at all… but an idea nonetheless.

"Valentina! I want you to listen carefully… Why don't you try _willing_ yourself to stop leaking?"

"Wh-what?" She thought Luigi may have lost his mind. "What's the p-point of doing that?"

"I don't know! But it's the only thing I can think of! Just bear with me, okay?" he explained. "Just try to think of stopping your milk… ceasing it… holding it… The Boos may have control of your body, but you have control on your body as well. All you need to do is _learn_ how to exercise that control…"

Valentina thought that this too silly to work, even for her… but at this point, she was willing to do anything to stop these spooks from taking her over….

She relaxed herself with a calm sigh and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths and imagined that her lactation has stopped. She wanted it to happen dearly. She thought as hard as she could muster the brain power and willpower to do so. She put her whole heart into believing it was possible.

"Valentina…"

She opened her eyes to look at her beloved… and then she looked down with a surprise. She laughed in happiness.

Her bosom had ceased its leaking. Her nipples were still puffed out and sore, but she was no longer lactating!

"It worked! I can't believe it worked, Luigi! This is incredible!" she exclaimed, while clasping onto her squeezable chest. She still felt her arousal tingling her, and yet she still didn't let out a drop of her milk. She jumped and cheered, her great mammaries bouncing along with her.

Luigi stood there dumbfounded, unable to believe that this actually happened. But the prove was right in front of him, no denying that.

"I'm so happy, Luigi! I thought that I could do it and I _did_! It's so amazing!" Then the bubbly girl stopped jumping and had a heart-stopping, mischievous thought. What if she could take that step further?

Valentina smirked at Luigi and lifted up her tank top high so that her bare enormous chest stuck out. She concentrated… and she was lactating again. She sighed sensually, feeling her milk drip down from her in a steady stream.

"Ah… that feels good… Mmmmmm…" She was enjoying every moment of her new-found powers. Valentina willed herself to stimulate her breasts, and her large nipples squirted out her fluid like a water gun. She smiled in satisfaction.

"That's cool… but I want something a little more energetic…," she told herself. She concentrated further and let out another blissful sigh. Her nipples quivered a little before shooting out a fast and moderately pressured jet of milk from her chest. It flew about 5 or 6 feet away from her, then splashed onto the floor softly.

Valentina was loving every minute of this. And the more she used it, the more natural it seemed to respond to her until it was basic instinct. It was like her bosom was her own hand and she could guide it on a whim. And all she needed to do was will herself to make it happen. Now she _really_ wanted to test her limits.

"You might want to step back, honey. I don't want to accidentally hurt you…" she purred.

She breathed deeply and thought with all her might. She let out some excited gasps and moans as her whole chest trembled. Ever so slightly they bulged out and gained some mass for a moment, as her milk filled up inside her. Her gargantuan nipples groaned and filled out even more, reaching more than two inch in length each. The pressure was building up while she waited, and she clenched her fists tightly while she could feel her rippling bosom getting tight.

"Uh… Valentina?" Luigi squeaked.

The bouncing beauty didn't respond. She focused on keeping the pressure climbing steadily while she was in complete ecstasy. Her heart pounded sharply as she gave it all she could to contain her energy.

"Um… V-Valentina…," he repeated. "I… I think you can stop now…"

But she was too far from her conscious surrounds to be able to listen. Her swollen breasts were now stretching out powerfully, carrying who know how many liters of milk. Her nipples were like fingers now, protruding out in an awe-inspiring manner. She looked ready to explode…

Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer and… unleashed herself. WHOOOSH! Valentina opened her glowing green eyes wide, as both mammaries gushed out a fire hose-like torrent of milk. They nearly missed Luigi by a hair, and kept going until they hit the wall with extreme force. The supernaturally enhanced bosom kept squirting out the fluids like a waterfall. And the concrete floor was quickly beginning to get soaked with the white creamy substance.

"Okay, Valentina! Please stop! You're making a mess everywhere!" Luigi ran up to shake his girlfriend from her sleep-like trance. She shook her head to clear her mind, and her chest stopped lactating almost instantaneously. She clutched her head.

"Ugh… I think I overdid it again, did I?" she asked groggily. Luigi nodded and took a look around the now soggy room. The wall that withstood the high-pressured milk cannon had the yellowing paint chipped away from its surface entirely. Valentina also looked up and saw what a spectacle she caused. She giggled with a blush,

"Yep, I've _really_ overdone it. I guess I should have made you help control me, Luigi," she cooed. Valentina pulled down her white tank top again and scratched her head in awkwardness. "I only hope E. Gadd could let me explain, though… Uhhh… you're not mad at me, are you?"

Luigi shook his head. "No, it's okay… I'll let it slide this time. But next time, and if there _is_ a next time… take it easy, alright?" he told her firmly, but not before giving her a smile and a tender hug. Valentina nodded and returned his affection with a hug of her own. Her still bulked up nipples strongly pressed up against him, both of them feeling very soft despite how perky they were. They let go of each other when E. Gadd called out from outside.

"Gazooks, what's taking you two so long? Just find what you can and let's go! We haven't got all night, you know!"

Valentina was the first to respond. "I think we better get a move on… I don't want to get you fired for being late on the job," she said to Luigi sincerely.

Luigi chuckled. "Yep. It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it…"

They held each other by the hand and walked out the building. While they were head back to the car, Luigi noticed that her chest was quivering just a bit, and her nipples still stood up prominently. It won't be for much longer before the Boos have full control on his girlfriend. He let Valentina scoot into her spot in the car before entering himself.

"About time!" E. Gadd proclaimed. His impatient face changed into that of an excited one. "Let's give it the old what for, shall we?"

Luigi nodded, and the E. Gadd 1 accelerated towards the Mushroom Castle.

/

"Ah… I must say that I love all kinds of art… but _this_… Now _this_ is what I call a masterpiece…"

On top of the Mushroom Castle rooftop, the red-eyed Boo that captured Mario was now revolving around a concrete statue, admiring its every detail… and the eyes of the statue followed him around.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to get my revenge on you… You, and even more so… that pitiful brother of yours…" The Boo chuckled with acidity while flashing his long pointy teeth. "But I'll guarantee you this… When the night is over… I'll see to it that the pair of you worthless plumbers will be quite useful to me when you join me in the afterlife…"

Mario's eyeballs went wide, and he tried to move or do something… but his petrified body was frozen to the core of his bones. He could only watch in horror as King Boo took out a sharp gardening tool that was laying around in a nearby flowerbed. The spooky tyrant played around with the shovel in his hand.

"Let me see… I could try to trim you up a bit to my tastes… How about we take off the dopey ears?" He tapped his finger on the side of Mario's head. "Or we could eliminate the gloves…" He swooped down to examine the plumber's hands. "I know… I could add a hole through the torso… to define you have an _empty_ feeling in your stomach…" King Boo looked at Mario's shirt and placed the blade of the shovel where his heart was.

The Mario Brother was screaming in his head as he saw King Boo conjuring up a transparent ghostly hammer out of thin air. He had to escape this. But there was no way to move when you're a statue who was about to be turned into rubble. He closed his eyes and waited for death…

"_Sir! Sir! I got some news that you'll like to hear!_"

A small Boo floated out from nowhere and caused King Boo to drop the tools out of his hands. Mario breathed a mental sigh of relief… That was _too_ close, he thought.

"_Grrrrr… how dare you intrude my private time, incompetent comrade!_" King Boo cursed angrily in Boolean language. "_If I had real legs, I would kick you from here all the way to the moon!_"

The Boo servant quaked in fear in front of his master. "_I'm… I'm r-really sorry, my King! But I just got b-back with some important information! Luigi has taken the bait and is now heading for our base, sir!"_

King Boo lifted up his eyebrows for a moment, and then made a malicious grin that would have put any villain to shame.

"_Ohohohoho… well in that case… I'm most pleased cadet! Now our revolution can TRULY begin!_" The evil ghostly ruler stood in front of his servant. "_Go back to your position, my comrade! If you're the first to eliminate the green menace, I'll make your reward very worthwhile!_"

The small Boo let out a salute. "_I will eliminate AND make him wet his pants, your ghouliness!_" And the servant vanished.

King Boo glanced at his Mario statue and guffawed like a madman. "Hahaha! Looks like your brother has arrived at long last! So for now, I'll spare your miserable life… just so you can watch your sibling die with your very own eyes! Enjoy what little time you have left, mortal!"

With a high cackle, King Boo had disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Mario was now all alone. He continued to try freeing himself, but it was no use. He was as helpless as the Princess being kidnapped by Bowser. All he could now was stand in place of his concrete spell and think to himself.

He wished that Luigi will be okay, and that he'll succeed in saving the Mushroom Kingdom and its people.

He is the only hope they have now…

/

Upon arrival, Luigi had screeched the E. Gadd 1 to a halt at the main gate of Mushroom Kingdom Central. His way was blocked off by a large number of Toads trying to leave the district. They swarmed around the vehicle, screaming and running for their lives, while the ghosts chased them off. It was more congested here than Luigi had imagined, and realized the only way to progress further was to set on foot.

"Darn! Looks like there's no other choice but to run for it," he sighed. He looked at his girlfriend with determination. "If I'm not back within an hour… I just want you to know… that you mean the whole world to me." Valentina and E. Gadd watched as he got out of the car and got submerged into the panicking crowd. Valentina took a breath and reached for the driver's side.

"I'm going with him… I don't want him to be alone," she said. Before she left, she looked at E. Gadd huddled inside the car. "Are you coming, Professor?"

The old man shook his head. "I afraid not," he replied. "I feel that I would only drag you behind more than being of assistance… beside, I'm way too old for these kinds of chases anymore… Just go on without me. I'll be fine, I can assure you," E. Gadd added with a chuckle. Valentina smiled and nodded in understanding, before she too ventured off into the spook-infested town to find Luigi.

The crowd of Toads began to thin out the deeper she travelled. In no time at all, she was by herself in the forlorn and heavily trashed landscape. Everywhere Valentina looked, the houses and streets were strangely deserted. Not a ghost was lurking around or causing further acts of vandalism. But Valentina had a gut feeling that they could just be hiding in silence, trying to ambush her or any other person unwittingly passing by.

She didn't met a soul (quite literally) for at least 20 minutes. By then, she was finally at the front steps of Mushroom Castle. The door was already opened, and she figured Luigi might have entered inside the desolate building. Valentina walked into the Castle, griping her trusty Ectoplasmic Disrupter in her hand.

While inside, Valentina got a good look of the interior of the royal refuge. The decorated walls were dark and cold-looking, with a smidge of ghost slime splattered across the canvases and curtains. The ground had a layer of low eerie smog covering the tiled floors. The air was chilly, damp and sour-smelling, while subtle moonlight poured out from the dusty windows.

Valentina breathed slowly while she scanned the area. The adrenaline she felt made her sizable bosom quiver and her nipples twitch, acting in tune to how anxious she was. Her heart was going at a mile a minute when she heard a faint rustle come from within the gloomy corridors. She relaxed when she saw that it was the wind blowing a window curtain.

"Okay now… get a hold of yourself…," she muttered while she walked. "There's nothing to be afraid of… you are a big girl now, Valentina. You can do this… This time, you have the chance to help Luigi for once and not look like an… AGGHHHH!"

The bouncing beauty came suddenly face-to-face with something moving after turning a corner in the hallway. She had no time to use her Disrupter, so she lifted up her tank top and blasted a jet of cold, white liquid from her breasts upon impulse.

"Take that you lousy ghosts! I got thousands of liters of my milk brewing inside these bad boys, and I'm not afraid to use it! I'll… uh… oh… um… uh, hi Luigi…"

She relaxed her perky bosom after finding out that she had accidentally attacked her boyfriend, who was now drenched from head to toe of her own making. Luigi coughed a little before swiping his hat from his soggy head and wringing out the milk from it.

Valentina put her hands to her red cheeks in embarrassment. "Oh dear… I'm sorry, Luigi! I thought you were a ghost!"

The Mario Brother coughed again before replying. "Ack… um… that's okay, Valentina. It was an honest mistake… cough cough… no harm done…" He kept heaving out, trying to expel the milk that lodged forcefully into his throat. Valentina got closer to her beloved and patted his back, hoping to make him feel better. Luigi's coughing stopped after a minute and a half, and his girl was now hugging him in apology.

Luigi felt this was unnecessary, but allowed to let her squeeze him affectionately, just to at least make herself feel better more than himself.

"Okay now…," he said, after a while of being in her sympathy. "Let's get going, alright? We don't want to waste more time now…"

"Okay," Valentina agreed. "I'm ready when you are, honey…"

With that cleared up, the pair continued their way down the corridor. Luigi shone his flashlight at dark corners, looking for any suspicious activity, while Valentina held herself in her arms, staying close to her heroic love. Her chest was still trembling on high alert, as it pulsated in sync to her heartbeat.

The bubbly girl took calming breaths. She used to have a fear of the dark when she was very young, and still had that phobia until some point during her recent adventure with Mario. Luckily, she didn't need to be afraid of the dark either way… since her mysterious green irises were somehow giving her sharp night vision. They glowed like cat eyes within the dim light, twinkling with such gentle beauty.

Luigi looked at her. "Are you okay back there?" he asked. She nodded.

"Alright, just checking…"

Valentina held his hand lovingly onto her own. Luigi raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't question her further. Then… he heard some faint voices from behind. Luigi yanked his girlfriend to the closest hallway on the side and hid themselves.

"What? What's going…?" Valentina began.

"Shhh! Not a word!" he whispered, putting a finger to her lips. The bouncing beauty nodded her head again, as she watched the main hall within the shadows. Her bosom quivered a little faster as she heard the voices coming closer.

Two Boos and a Temper Terror floated past them. They were in a deep conversation with each other and didn't noticed that two humans were eying them from afar.

"Yeah, those Toads aren't hard to scare at all!" said one Boo. "They'll even scream at a bowl of fruit if it was pushed under their noses!"

The other Boo slapped his own forehead. "You dummy… they don't have noses! That could explain why some of them smelled a little funny while we were partying… Do they even shower every day?"

"That's disgusting!" the Terror revolted. He made a gagging noise. "And now I can see why King Boo calls those mortals the scummiest creatures on the planet! They're practically living in their own filth! I even see some of them with untrimmed facial hair! That makes me want to puke out my organs if I had any!"

Luigi made a face, petting his black, smooth moustache with hurt in his eyes.

"You know what really pushes my buttons?" the first Boo asked. "That some of these female humans even feed their children from their chest! UGH! What living life form would serve their putrid bodily excretions to their own young? That is totally revolting!"

Anger swept over Valentina, making her breasts feel burning hot under her shirt as they shook violently. Her meaty nipples throbbed against the fabric, yearning to open up and flush these creepy creeps with her own "putrid bodily excretions".

"Why I ought to give those insensitive little…" she muttered in her growing rage. She fought in Luigi's arms, who was holding her back to keep her from having the ghosts discover their hiding spot. It was quite the struggle for Luigi, since Valentina was a little stronger than he was, but he eventually kept her under wraps in his thin arms.

"Calm down… we don't want to get caught," Luigi whispered soothingly to her. He patted her chest gently while he made her relaxed. "And those ghosts don't know what they're talking about… you have great tasting bodily fluids, I can assure you," he added. Valentina smiled and nuzzled her boyfriend's neck with her head.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she purred.

Once the ghouls were out of earshot and seeing distance, Luigi and Valentina came out from their hidey hole and followed them. They peeked out from the corner where the spooky spectres had recently disappeared. One of the ghosts was tapping a special knock on the door, while his buddies were examining a painting on the other wall.

"Here's the plan," Luigi quietly spoke to his partner. "When they go in the room, we'll knock on the door like that Boo is doing right now…"

"Why is he doing that?" Valentina asked.

"It's probably to alert other ghosts if it's either one of their brethren or just some certain ghost-catchers trying to crash the party," was his reply.

"Oh… like a secret club would do to keep outsiders out."

"Exactly," Luigi said. "So once their buddies let us in, we'll give them a _breathtaking_ surprise…"

Valentina smirked. "I'll make sure they'll be surprised to meet _me_ then," she remarked mischievously.

Luigi blushed, feeling he said his words the wrong way. "Uh… okay then."

The Mario Brother watched the ghosts entering the room after being granted admission. When the door closed again, he quietly tip-toed towards it with his companion by his side. Like the Boo, Luigi repeated the knock on the door very precisely.

"Who is it?" a gruff voice asked from the other side.

"I'm… ahem! Uh… it's me. You met me during the great party we had tonight," said Luigi. He spoke in a low, gravely tone to disguise his voice.

Silence fell for a moment before the voice responded. "Wait a minute… is that you, Boris?"

"Uh… yeah, it's me…" Luigi was starting to sweat bullets, worrying if his cover was blown.

The voice guffawed loudly. "Hey! Boris, dude! How you doing, man? Boy, wasn't that was hilarious when we TP-ed that rich Toad's house? Or poured ketchup down that Koopa's shell, huh buddy?"

Luigi joined in the laughter, though not as heartily as this ghost. He sure hoped it wasn't Mr. Wealth. T's house that was pelted with toilet paper, or he'd never hear the end of it when this is all over.

"Um… it sure was! I bet that grouchy old shroom head is crying for his mama now!"

"You said it, friend! And I'd be darned if he doesn't get a heart-attack, or my name isn't Henry!" The voice coughed after laughing too hard. "Urk… Alright, back to business… Is there anyone with you, Boris?"

Valentina flashed a smile. Luigi looked at her for a moment before answering. "Uh, yeah. I met a new recruit who wants to join. She's a little eager, but I think you'll warm up to her."

Henry let out a cat-whistle. "Oh ho ho ho! So you met a lady friend, eh? Well, come on in then! I'm dying twice to meet her!"

The door cracked open. Luigi gave a thumbs-up to Valentina before turning on his Poltergust.

"Ready…," he whispered. "One… two… THREE!"

They both barged through the opening like a battering ram. Poor Henry, who turned out to be a Shy Guy Ghost, was squashed to the wall after the door slammed into him. Luigi flicked out his flashlight and glared its blinding bulb at the group of ghosts before him.

"Alright, you sad souls! Playtime is over!" he shouted.

"EEEK! It's Luigi!" screeched a red Speedy Spirit. "And he brought that dreaded vacuum of his!"

"RUN FOR IT!" a Skeleton Ghost cried.

The gang of spooks scrambled for cover, while Luigi let his ghost-catching tool blast the area. One after one, they flew into the nozzle with ease. The Mario Brother jumped out of the way of a Bowling Ghost's ball, while the ghost itself was met with a wave of sonic energy from Valentina's Disrupter. It seized up like it was put on ice, and Valentina swung her weapon, causing the ghost to fling and crash into a dining table and rendered unconscious. A Blue Blaze came at the pair, sucking up his cheeks and spat out some deadly water. But Luigi caught the liquid, changing the vacuum's setting to 'Douse', and squirted the water into the path of a Temper Terror. The fire ghost screamed in pain as steam hissed on his skin.

Meanwhile, Valentina was launching ghost after flying ghost at the walls with her whip-like weapon. A Speedy Spirit, however, had managed to tackle the bouncing beauty and locked her in a tight grip while her back was on the floor. The Spirit cackled in victory.

"Ha ha! I got you now!" it cheered.

Valentina simply smiled at it. "Think again, ghost boy…," she cooed.

The Speedy Spirit had a confused expression, while he felt a foreboding rumble coming from her monstrous bosom. Her nipples tightened up and then… WHOOOOSH! The bubbly girl let out a powerful discharge of milk from her breasts, making the ghost on top of her rocket upwards like a geyser. The Speedy Spirit shrieked before slamming into the ceiling with a sickening thud.

"Ah… much better…" Valentina hopped back to her feet and adjusted her tank top. All of a sudden, two Boos were rushing towards her, hands outstretched. Putting her hands to her hips, she looked at both spectres, just tsk-tsked and ducked at the last second. THUNK! Both ghosts hit each other in the head and fell to the ground, totally knocked out. Valentina picked them up in her hands and threw them at Luigi so he could suck them up.

"This is so much fun! We should do this more often!" she exclaimed in a cute voice. She could see a squad of Shy Guy Ghosts coming, their sharp spears pointing and aiming at her. And at that moment, her formidable bosom was twitching harder than ever before. That gave Valentina an idea…

She lifted up her top and brandished her chest at her foes. But instead of dousing them with her fluids, she let her love-pillows hang there. They shivered and quaked, and even stretched from shoulder to shoulder with incredible perkiness. Her tenderly ripe nipples plumped up even more as they were exposed to the cold air. It wasn't until the Shy Guy Ghosts were a few feet away did they stop to look at her awe-inspiring cleavage. A blank stare befallen on each one within seconds. They were now all gazing up at her, spell-bounded by her hypnotising breasts.

With a pleased look on her face, Valentina spoke in a seductive matter. "You will do as I say. You will help me no matter what."

The Shy Guy Ghosts repeated her in eerie unison. "_We will do as you say… We will help you no matter what…_"

Valentina smiled fondly. "You will call me beautiful. You will say the most wonderful things about me," she replied.

"_We will call you beautiful… We will say the most wonderful things about you…,_" was their response.

Valentina giggled and blushed as she listened. She could do this all day… but right now, she needed to help Luigi out. "I want you to assist Luigi and remove the other ghosts for him, please," she commanded kindly.

"_As you wish, our beautiful highness…_"

The Shy Guy Ghosts dispersed, each heading out to unwittingly take out their brethren by either spears, punching fists or just pushing them out of the room. Valentina then did her same hypnotising trick on a few more ghosts until she felt it was enough. She pulled back down her tank top, and rubbed her twitchy bosom to calm it down.

Luigi was still sucking up some nearby ghosts at full power, wiping sweat off his forehead. The remaining spooks left were either being attacked by Valentina's converted followers, pulled into the Poltergust's depths, or simply running away in retreat. Within a few minutes, the room was empty except for Luigi and Valentina. The Mario Brother sighed with relief while turning off his vacuum.

"Yay! We did it!" the bouncing beauty cheered, jumping up in the air. She gave a thumbs-up to Luigi. "We make quite a remarkable team, don't we?"

Luigi chuckled and rubbed his head. "Yeah… I guess we sure do!"

"Golly… that was sure the workout!" Valentina sighed, while she stopped to catch her breath. "I need to sit down for a moment so I can… Uggghhhh… Ohhhhh!"

She doubled over in pain, clenching her eyes and baring her teeth. She squeezed herself around her big bosom, and gasped in horror as it rippled and blossomed in size. Her tank top stretched to accommodate her slowly expanding bust-line.

"Oh no! I'm growing again, Luigi! What do I do? What do I do?" she stammered. She was in a frenzy to push back her enlarging breasts by hugging them in, but that only made them ooze out of her arms.

Luigi was panicking as well, but was quickly recovering himself so he could help Valentina. "Uh… uhh… t-try to imagining them stopping the same way you got to control your lactation!"

Valentina groaned loudly and struggled to make a comprehendible sentence. "Guhhhhh! But… what if… it doesn't… Ohhhhh! What if it doesn't… work, Luigi? Ahhhh!"

"You won't know unless you try!" he hollered. "You can do it! I believe in you, Valentina!"

She looked at her boyfriend with scared eyes and nodded. With as much thought as she could muster, she focused on holding back her transformation the best she can. The bubbly girl panted and moaned while her pain increased, but she kept her mind together while trying to subdue her growth. And slowly, but surely… her heaving chest had stopped growing.

Valentina looked at her shivering new form. Her behemoth breasts were now more than twice the girth of her old size, and her puffed-up nipples had lengthened by about 2 or 3 inches. And yet despite all this, they were as light as a feather. She struggled a little bit to see her beloved, because her overdeveloped womanhood was blocking her vision ever so slightly. Luigi couldn't tell where her shoulders are anymore, but can still see Valentina's cute face popping out from her very taut shirt.

"Haha… I guess they won't be able to find a bra-size large enough for me anymore, huh?" she grinned with a blush. She prodded her chest and it wobbled like jelly.

Luigi blushed hard as well. "Well… at least you've managed to keep it under control... For now anyways… Are you okay?" he squeaked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… they don't really weigh me down for some reason," Valentina explained. She bounced a little on the ground, and her bosom bounced with her in an exaggerated way. She laughed a little. "Quite the opposite, in fact… I feel like I can jump higher than before." She tested this out by bending her legs and thrust herself upwards. She flew 6 feet or so in the air before hovering gracefully back down.

"Yep, I can definitely jump higher now! Wow… my breasts are sure becoming handy in combat!" Valentina giggled while squeezing them. Luigi was now beet-red in the face. The bubbly girl walked up to him and hugged him as best she can, since her cleavage was in the way. "Thanks for helping me again, honey," she cooed. The Mario Brother's face was stuffed into her warm bosom.

"You're welcome…," his muffled voice said.

"Heehee… Alright… now that we've taken care of some of the ghosts, where do we go next, Luigi?" she asked.

After Valentina had let go of him, Luigi thought about that question. He looked to the ceiling and had a gut feeling that they should move upstairs. After all, that swirling, ominous cloud he saw above the Castle earlier had to indicate a clue.

"We'll try to find some stairs to the roof… I can't help but feel that we're needed up there."

Valentina gave him another thumbs-up. "Sounds like a plan. Let's get going!" she chirped happily.

The duo left the room to explore the rest of the area, though Valentina needed some 'help' wedging through the door. After a hasty (and rather embarrassing) scramble to get her gigantic love-pillows out of the entryway, they walked pass some hallways while looking for a way to the second floor.

"I know that Peach shown me some ways to get upstairs in this place… I just wished that I've paid more attention to that…," Luigi sighed.

He and Valentina searched for quite a while… until they found a doorway that led to a rickety flight of stairs they uncovered at the south end of the Mushroom Castle. It seemed to not have been used for some time, since a layer of dust coated the steps, and some of the floorboards were broken. Luigi took a gulp while examining the stairwell.

"Uh… I think we should keep looking…," he whimpered.

"Why, though? We found some stairs, so let's go up the stairs!" Valentina wondered, looking confused.

"I know, but…" Luigi re-examined the old steps again with a wary look on his face. "Um… probably someone kept this particular way closed for a reason… like there could be bad asbestos… or someone died up here… plus, I'm not sure these will be able to hold us… We could fall through…"

Valentina smirked while putting her hands on her waist. "Now don't tell me you're chickening out already, are you?" she teased.

"I am not!" Luigi whined. His frightened voice said otherwise, however.

"You are too! I can see it written all over your face!" Valentina said, while she laughed in a good-humoured way. Luigi blushed in humiliation, covered his face and wished for everything he had that he wasn't such a wimp. Valentina saw his sadness coming over him, and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Come on now… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said in a warm motherly tone. "Tell you what… if I suggested we both climb up, would that make you feel better?" Her cute green eyes glittered with kindness, and Luigi couldn't have been able to refuse her… even if he tried.

"Sigh… okay then…"

Luigi looked at the floorboards once more, and took his first step on them. His feet were solidly upon the bottom stair without no problem. Then he took the second step while gripping on the railing. So far so good, he thought. Luigi was now on the third stair, and it too supported his weight.

Now was the part that he dreaded: he needed to hop up to the fifth step, because the fourth one was missing… and the fifth didn't look so stable. Luigi exhaled slowly as he prepared to jump, while the stair he was currently on creaked a bit from the strain.

Let's get this over with, he muttered in his mind. He took a pause to gather some energy… and leaped for the fifth step.

As soon as his foot grazed it, he knew he was screwed. CRACK! The stair had snapped from underneath him and he momentarily fell down with it.

"AHHHHHH!" Luigi shrieked.

But before he dropped all the way, a hand had seized him by the back of his shirt and Valentina pulled Luigi towards her to catch him. Luigi had plopped harmlessly on her large bosom like an air cushion.

"Hehehe… uh, thank you…," he said with a nervous grin. Valentina smiled at him. Suddenly, the two looked at the staircase, as it wobbled and creaked before the whole thing collapsed on itself. When the dust cleared, there was only flimsy wooden boards and snapped poles in its place. Luigi got back to his feet and groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh! That's just great… now how will we get up there?" he complained, while picking up a piece of rotten wood and chucking it into the pile.

Valentina thought of something and snapped her fingers. "Why don't we try jumping to the top?" she proposed. Luigi sadly shook his head.

"It wouldn't work… even I can't jump _that_ high off the ground. And that's say something, since I can jump higher than my brother can!"

The bubbly girl smiled while rubbing one of her sandals on her leg. "Well… maybe not on your own… but what if you had a little… 'help'?"

"Uh… what do you mean, Valentina?" Luigi asked slowly, having a good guess where this might be going.

She blushed a tingling red. "What I mean is… maybe with your strong legs… and a certain girl's 'feathery-lightness'… could get us both to the top, perhaps?" She clasped her hands to her back and looked at her beloved with twinkling eyes. Luigi already knew what she had in mind, and felt his face grow hot. But he had a feeling that she was a tad shy about this as well.

So he thought… Fine, what the heck… it's no weirder compared to all the others that happened tonight. So he stood in front of the bouncing beauty, turned around and lifted her up for a piggyback ride.

"Whoa… Luigi… what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing like you said," he answered. He had his head being slightly squished by her sizable breasts, while he tucked his neck in between her legs. "Since you have… uh… 'supernatural buoyancy', and if I jumped hard enough, we'd be able to float up to the door up there by me clinging onto you. That was your plan, right?"

Valentina looked at him with a vague look. "But I didn't mean myself, though! I didn't ask for you to grab me!"

A mental needle scratched in Luigi's head, and he blushed the hardest that he ever did that night. "Oh… I see, then… uh… well… um…" He scratched his head and felt pretty uncomfortable of the situation he set himself into. "This is very awkward…"

But then Valentina giggled. "Heeheehee… I'm just joking, Luigi. Of course I meant myself," she purred. She patted his head affectionately. "I wouldn't make you do certain things if I thought it would make you feel guilty about it later, would I?"

Luigi chuckled nervously. "No… I guess you wouldn't…" He felt a weight come off his shoulders, even though Valentina was still on him in the piggyback position. "Uh… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything…"

"Ummm… I never made you feel uncomfortable around me, had I? Or put you in a spot where you thought it felt weird and unpleasant?" he wondered.

Valentina laughed and gently held his lover's cheek. "No… you never did that to me. I trust you no matter what, even if you didn't know what you were doing… because you mean that much to me," she whispered.

"Wow… r-really?" Luigi asked with humbled surprise. "Even though I act like a total klutz sometimes?"

She had a happy sincere look. "I mean every word…" And she gave him an upside-down kiss on his forehead.

Luigi felt a broad, confident smile creep up his face. He adjusted his hold on his girlfriend and looked at her lovingly. "One small step for man… one giant leap for this Mario Brother," he proclaimed. He stepped back to get a running distance, took a deep breath, set his sights for the door above and ran forward.

"I can do this," he thought. "I know I can…"

He took a quick hop on one foot, gaining little altitude.

"That's not enough, but I'm willing to try again…"

While still running, he bounced harder on the other foot, and hovered a little bit before he landed.

"Okay, better this time… let's give er' one more shot… third time's the charm…"

He was almost out of space to run. Just before he was over the pile of scrap wood, Luigi bended both legs to the ground, crouched down as far as he can and… with as much thrust as he could possibly can, Luigi sprang up like a slingshot.

He and his partner climbed higher and higher, with Valentina's bosom keeping them aloft as they reached 6 feet… 10 feet… 14 feet…

"Come on… just a bit more…"

17 feet… 19 feet… their ascent began to slow down, and yet they were a only few more feet to go.

"Come on… please… please let it be enough…"

21 feet… the door was just above their heads… 22 feet… Luigi was inches away now… 22 and a half… he could almost touch the edge of the top step with his fingers… He held his breath, hoping his sudden intake of air provided more than enough buoyancy…

"Please… please… _please_…"

As soon as they stopped ascension… Luigi's hand managed to get a firm grip onto the floorboard. "YES!" he shouted with triumph. He quickly got his other hand to grab the step and, still using Valentina's lighter-than-air body, pulled both of themselves up with ease. He pushed the door and, surprisingly enough, it swung open. Luigi climbed out from the doorway onto the solid floor.

"Ahhhh! Sweet, stable ground! Oh, how I missed you so!" he blurted out, hugging the grimy, unclean tiled floor. Valentina got off of his back and stood up to look at him.

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" she cooed, putting her hands to her waist. "And all you needed was some confidence in yourself!"

Luigi got up from the ground and chuckled. "Yeah… I guess I did!"

All that was now in their way from the inside to the Castle rooftop… was one last ominous door standing in front of the couple. Luigi and Valentina looked at it for a moment… and then at each other.

"Are you ready, honey?" she asked.

Luigi smiled, nodded and squinted his eyes back at the door. He flicked on his Poltergust and it hummed. "Ready as I'll ever be…"

/

(End of Part 3)


	4. The Bond They Share

Luigi: The Ghostbuster

By: Virtualboy2558

/

Disclaimer: Super Mario RPG is Copyrights of Nintendo, Square, and Shigeru Miyamoto. Ghostbusters is Copyrights of Columbia Pictures and Ivan Reitman. I do not own, nor profit, from any or all of the characters mentioned.

WARNING: LOOK AT THE DESCRIPTION AT THE BOTTOM BEFORE READING!

/

Luigi and Valentina pushed the door open, its rusty hinges creaked from years of neglect. From beyond the opening, they could see that they were on the Mushroom Castle rooftop. The full moon cast a layer of subtle light upon the ground. A cold draft crept inside the little room. The bubbly girl shivered.

"Ohhh… I never realized how freezing it is tonight," Valentina said, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Her skin started sprouting goose bumps everywhere. "If I knew it would this cold, I would have gone with some long-sleeve clothes."

"It's not the night that is cold," Luigi explained, while he held onto her to pass on his body heat. "That's because of the many ghosts that are around. Simply them being here would be enough to make the thermometer drop below room temperature." The supernatural chill was starting to get to Luigi as well, as his teeth chattered a little bit.

"Well… I don't wanna stay here for too long, honey… Let's just make this quick, okay?" she begged. Luigi nodded in understanding.

They stepped out from the room and into the outside. Luigi looked up into the sky and saw the swirling ominous cloud hovering above them. In the center, a long funnel opened upwards like an upside-down tornado. And inside it, forks of white lightning shot across the gaping tunnel.

Luigi looked away from the funnel, its presence making his stomach turn. Instead, he turned his eyes to the scenery. There was some potted plants and flowers that lined up the edge of the roof, each only 10 feet apart from one another. There was a greenhouse in a far corner, and on the other side were some marble statues. Some were a couple of notable Toads, others were princes and princesses from the Mushroom Kingdom's past. And then there was one that looked a lot like…

"_MARIO!_" Luigi yelled in horror.

Valentina saw him run to his "stony-faced" sibling and sprinted after the distraught green Mario Brother. They stopped just in front of the portly plumber. Luigi's eyes were full of tears.

"Oh Mario! Speak to me, bro!" he exclaimed, while vigorously shaking the statue as though it'll bring his brother to life. The piece of stone didn't move at all. "Oh… Poor Mario… why him of all people…"

Luigi sobbed and dropped to the floor on his knees. Valentina tried comforting him by hugging his middle. Her warm body felt relieving to him. But didn't held on long as she backed away, clutched her sides and gasped in pain.

"Oh no you don't… you aren't going to take over me," she grunted, as her vast bosom jumped up on its own accord. Her bulked-up nipples perked up within her tank top and flexed powerfully, making loud groaning noises. They looked strong enough to lift her body off the ground if she were lying face down.

Luigi stopped crying for a moment to see his girlfriend struggling with the many ghosts that were possessed inside her. He griped her quivering left hand into his own and rested his other hand on her back.

"It's okay, relax…," Luigi said while he soothed her. "We're nearly at the bottom of this… we'll figure out a way to get you back to normal." Valentina looked up at her love and smiled, even though she was in a lot of discomfort. She restrained herself once more… and felt the pain go away.

The bouncing beauty stood up, took a breath and looked at her enormous chest. It bulged tightly in her shirt, and her nipples were still erected upward, looking thicker and longer than ever before.

"Sigh… I hope so, Luigi," she panted. "I… I don't know how much… longer I can hold them in… it's like they're pushing out of me…"

"Like giving birth?" Luigi asked.

Valentina chuckled. "I'm afraid that _that_ is more painful than this is. Even though I never given birth before."

"_Oh… but you soon will be, my dear…_"

"What did you say?" Valentina questioned to Luigi. He gave a confused look.

"But I didn't say anything, though…"

"_No it wasn't. It was me…_"

The pair held onto each other as a whirlwind twisted around them. Valentina had a frightened look on her face, while Luigi got out the nozzle from his Poltergust and bravely looked around for the culprit. He didn't have to wait long, as a Boo appeared before the duo. But it wasn't just any old Boo…

It had extra-long fangs placed in its mouth, looking very sharp and intimidating. It's eyes were ruby red and menacing, and had a certain glow to them… like dying stars. And on its head was a purple jewel-encrusted crown. Luigi gasped, his jaw shook in fear…

It was King Boo…

The ghostly, maniacal ruler curled his mouth in a sneer as he eyed his nemesis. "Hahaha… Luigi… we meet again at long last…," he hissed.

The poor Mario Brother couldn't help but quiver in his boots. Even being next to his loving girlfriend couldn't help boost his spirits.

"I see you are delighted of my return…," King Boo laughed wickedly. "Although it had been a few years for you, it had been an _eternity_ for me to get my plans in motion…" The ghost looked at Valentina. "Ah… and I see that you have a companion as well… yes, love can be a powerful thing… but it can only take you so far after it breaks…"

Valentina clenched her fists in anger. "You leave him alone, big bully! He'll suck you up with his vacuum and put you in your place!" she shouted to the tyrannical spectre.

But that only made King Boo cackled loudly. "Hahahaha! You're a feisty one, aren't you? I like that in a female…" He calmed down and grinned from ear to ear. "But I have no desire to mate with a harbouring host… my new children need to be born for the new world I have planned for them…"

The bubbly girl stared down at sneaky spook with a fiery look from her green eyes. "What did you meant when you said 'harbouring host'?" she asked in a steady tone.

King Boo's grin became wider. "It's simple, my dear… your body acts as a vessel that helps my Boo brothers and sisters develop and mature… and once they're fully grown, they flee from the host to happily terrorize and consume the living… But…" The evil ghost got closer to Valentina, so to make his point clearer. "…I want to take that further… I want to make sure that every soul in the Mushroom World will subject to my every whim…"

Lifting his hand out, a blurry object came into existence. It became sharper and sharper in focus to all who were watching it. When it was fully revealed, Luigi could see that it was a short staff. It was no bigger than a baseball bat, and it had a transparent crystal on the top. It was bounded with some sort of metal that shined and glimmered like the sun.

"W-What is that thing?" Luigi asked after gaining enough courage.

"This thing, you are referring to… is an ancient artefact from a long-forgotten civilization…," King Boo explained. "According to mythical belief, it is said to harness the power of the undead and be used upon the enemies of its user… In other words… I can use it to strengthen my brethren that are trapped from within your companion… and use her as my weapon of destruction!"

Valentina's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe her ears. "So… you put those ghosts inside me? All to turn me into a doomsday device?"

"Exactly, my dear!" the haunted ruler exclaimed. "And I think you'll learn to enjoy it when you'll work beside me in my new empire!"

"And what if I refuse to?" she asked defiantly.

King Boo smirked devilishly while he raised his staff. "I'm afraid you'll have no choice in the matter…"

A beam of black light shot out from the crystal and hit Valentina square in the chest. The bubbly girl shrieked as her pain came back a hundred fold.

"Valentina!" Luigi shouted, and he ran to help out his girlfriend. But a shield of dark purple energy blocked his path and blasted him backwards off his feet. He fell in a crumpled heap near the greenhouse.

"Noooooo! Luigi! Ugghhhhhhh!" Valentina arched her back sharply, as her pain burned all over her body. Her huge breasts finally ripped free from her shirt and grew even bigger. Her bones cracked as two bumps began to form on her back. Her skin shone brightly with unnatural light, and her wide green eyes glowed in the dark night. The bouncing beauty looked around in terror as her feet left the ground and she hovered into the air. The bumps that were connected to her spine kept on pushing out further and further until… a large pair of white angel wings, with a span that stretched 20 feet in diameter, burst out from her shoulders.

Valentina tried to move, hoping to fight back the transformation that was happening to her… but she no longer had control over her body. Her bosom was now bigger than the greenhouse, both of her love-pillows rumbled like monstrous creatures. And her throbbing nipples were as long and thick as her forearms, if not more.

As she stood there helplessly, Luigi mumbled while he regained consciousness. He shook his head, got his eyes to focus, and realized that Valentina needed him. He turned around to confront King Boo… but stood in awe at the wonder that was his girlfriend. His heart hammered like crazy as he admired every curve and every detail of the voluptuous female. "She's beautiful…" he thought while he gaped at her body.

King Boo cackled like a maniac, his red eyes dancing with joy. The ghostly tyrant laughed for a long while before he pointed his staff at the dazed Mario Brother.

"_I command ye, my faithful servant… strike down this man… strike down Luigi!_" he hollered in Boolean.

Luigi's sense came back to him. His eyes widened as he saw Valentina's breasts rumble before they shot out an almighty gush of milk toward him. At the last second, he leapt to the side… just narrowly avoiding the river of bodily liquids that crashed into the greenhouse, destroying it into shrapnel.

The Mario Brother knew he wasn't out of the woods yet, as the stream of high-pressured lactation changed its aim and headed straight for him again. Bouncing back on his feet, Luigi ran as fast as he could, while Valentina unwillingly directed the deadly river of milk to chase him down. It got closer and closer to him, and Luigi knew he couldn't outrun it. So with screech in his shoes, he twisted his direction and did a back-flip jump that cleared both projectiles… again nearly grazing them before landing on solid ground. With a small advantage in time while Valentina's breast shifted course, Luigi dashed towards King Boo with the hose of his Poltergust pointing at him.

"Oh no, no, no! You won't stuff me back in that infernal machine!" howled the insane ghost. King Boo then hissed back at his slave. "_Keep him away! Block his path!_"

Valentina turned her back at the Mario Brother and flapped her large feathery wings. The wind caused by the updraft pushed Luigi back, and he struggled to stay on the concrete ground. Comically, his legs kept running forward, while he stayed in place. Finally, he couldn't take the current of air blowing against him and flew backwards once more.

The Mario Brother, being prepared this time, twisted his body so he landed on his feet. He gazed his sights on Valentina, who was charging up again for another attack. She yelled to her beloved in anguish.

"I can't stop it, Luigi! You know I don't mean to harm you, but I can't control myself!" she cried, tears rolling down her face.

"I know, Valentina!" he shouted out to her in an assuring tone. "Just hang in there! I'll get you free, I promise!"

He ducked and dodged Valentina's milky projectiles, while he swerved side to side to make sure she couldn't use her wings to blow him off his feet again. He used every kind of jump he and Mario learned in past adventures: long jumps, somersaults, double and triple jumps, spin jumps, flutter jumps, front-flips, back-flips, and even tornado jumps… all to avoid her attacks safely.

King Boo realized that his nemesis was too agile for his servant to take him down. So the ghostly tyrant thought up of a new strategy. He raised his staff in the air.

"_Hypnotize him! Make him distracted of his goals!_" he screamed in Boolean words.

Valentina gasped in horror. "Luigi! Look away! Don't look at me! He's trying to brainwash you!"

At once, Luigi covered his eyes with his sleeve, while keeping himself from accidentally seeing Valentina's breasts. Running blindly, he heard the whistle of oncoming milk jets and tried avoiding them while relying on his sense of hearing. There were near misses when the projectiles skimmed his clothing, tearing through them like tissues, but never near anything that could be potentially fatal.

King Boo was now getting irritated of this charade, yearning so much to damage Luigi to the point where he'd be mortally shrieking in pain. And then his mind came up with an unorthodox, but plausible idea.

"_Quake the earth! Make him unsteady! Make him topple over!_" King Boo roared.

Seeing what she was about to do, Valentina tried to warn Luigi, but her mouth became locked by a spell from the ghost tyrant's staff. She flew up at a certain distance, hovered there and came back down. She landed on the ground with her gigantic breasts, causing the most intense earthquake the Mushroom Kingdom had ever felt in over a century.

Luigi felt the tremors beneath his shoes and wobbled to keep his balance. But the event was so sudden, that Luigi couldn't prepare for it in time, and so he fell on his back. The heavy quakes kept on coming, and the poor Mario Brother was tossed around like a rag doll. He fractured his bones in many places, dislocated his left shoulder, and even broke a rib or two. By the time the shaking ceased, Luigi was lying limp on the ground, unmoving and totally battered up.

King Boo laughed evilly, raising his head to the sky and filling the air with his demonic laughter. His finest moment has been achieved. The citizens were running amok with fear, he encased the red plumber in stone, the girl was his to control… and now his greatest nemesis is too hurt to fight anymore. All going accordingly to his devious plan.

And now… it was time to finish off the cowardly Mario Brother once and for all…

"_Squish him! Suffocate him until he runs out of air! Crush him, so that his bones will crumble to dust! I command ye, my faithful servant… to flatten him until he… is… DEAD!_" King Boo spat, putting much emphasis on the word 'dead'.

Valentina sobbed as she was slowly hovered over to her unconscious boyfriend, being position so that she would crush Luigi with maximum impact. Her heart was breaking in two. She was about to kill the only man that she ever loved, and there was nothing she could do. He looked down at her Luigi's face before whispering softly to him.

"I'm so sorry, my love… please forgive me…," she apologized.

Her tone was that of defeat and sorrow, and she couldn't bear to watch the terrible deed she was about to do. She gave one final airborne kiss to him…

…and by some miracle, Luigi's ears had been able to pick it up. His state was shaken, and his vision a little dizzy… but he could hear Valentina's sobs above him. He could hear how broken-hearted she sounded. His heart felt pain for her… then total rage for King Boo.

He will not let this stand by. He will not see his girlfriend suffer anymore. He may be down… but he was not out.

Valentina dropped to the ground, falling for a second or two before her body came down upon Luigi with a sickening thud. She cried her hardest yet, her face now all splotchy and red. She had done it. She did the one thing that she'd never do to him, and that was hurting him intentionally. She rested her head on her chest, and let out a long drawn-out cry. She could feel his warm body enveloped underneath him, shivering in pain and suffocation, pushing his hands upward for air…

And feeling herself rise again? With much confusion and great surprise, she looked back down where his body laid… only to see Luigi on his knees and, with strength she never knew he had, having both arms thrusting up to lift her heavy body.

"L-L-Luigi?" she asked in a trembling voice.

With a strained grunt, Luigi bared his teeth and pushed himself up to stand while still carrying Valentina above his head. He was in excruciating pain, what with the dislocated shoulder and broken ribs… but none of that mattered, as he was so happy to hear her wonderful voice again.

King Boo's eyes were bugging out of his sockets by the impossible sight he was seeing before him. "No… No! _NO!_ This can't be happening! You're supposed to be dead!" he screamed at Luigi.

Luigi looked at the shocked ghost and gave him a smile, despite how intense his injuries were flaring up.

"I was… but I didn't like it… so I came back," he remarked.

With an extra burst of energy, Luigi tossed her girlfriend upwards and ran towards King Boo once more. He grabbed for his nozzle, only to realize that it wasn't there. He stopped at his tracks to check behind his back… and saw that his trusty Poltergust was flattened like a pancake on the concrete floor. The impact from Valentina's bosom had crush it as though it were tinfoil.

The ghosts that were kept inside had escaped the now broken vacuum. The troubling spooks flew around Luigi until he was surrounded. King Boo's face went from shivering fear to total glee, as he could now see that his nemesis was outnumbered.

"Uh oh…," Luigi gulped. "This isn't good…"

Suddenly… A bright light shone at everyone that was on the rooftop: Luigi, King Boo, Valentina, and even the gang of ghosts. The ghosts themselves were freaking out by the glaring light beam, shielding their bodies with their translucent arms. King Boo hissed at the luminosity as though it were poison.

From the blinding brightness, Luigi tried to look for where the source was coming in. The lights dimmed a bit so that the Mario Brother could make out the shape of the machine that was hovering just off the edge of the Castle.

"I don't believe it… No way…," he said, while laughing out loud.

Yep… it was none other than E. Gadd himself. The old man was sitting comfortably on his Poltergust 3001 while in "Flight Mode". The roaring vacuum was managing to stay afloat, thanks to its extendable airplane wings and jet-propelled exhaust on the bottom. The Professor happily waved to Luigi, who also did the same.

"Check this out, young Luigi!" E. Gadd hollered over the noise of the engine. "It's powered by leftover ectoplasm! And I also got the new and improved 'flashlight' feature working as well!" The lights in question were a set of old car headlights that were strapped onto a flat panel on each side.

"How in the heck did you know we were here?" Luigi called out. E. Gadd simply chuckled.

"I saw your lady friend from afar here, along with some bright lights just a while ago! So I thought I should bring myself some illumination too!"

"You do know that King Boo is responsible for all of this, right?"

The Professor shrugged. "I had a feeling that he'd be back someday! Always remember that, Luigi! History repeats itself!"

"My Poltergust got crushed during the fight! Do you have a spare one I can use?" Luigi asked loudly.

E. Gadd checked inside his vast glove compartment, and dug out a standard Poltergust. By holding onto the straps, the Professor threw it to Luigi… and the Mario Brother caught it in his hands. He put the vacuum on his back, and turned it on.

"Pleasure of doing business, young Luigi!" E. Gadd cheered. "Now give those spooks some tough love and show no mercy!"

Luigi smirked at the ghosts that were eying him. Some were shivering with fright, some were making nervous sounds… one actually farted on impulse from seeing how screwed they were.

"Party's over…Time to take out the trash…," he mumbled.

The ghosts screamed as Luigi gave the vacuum full power and sucked them up like there's no tomorrow. Each one swirled once or twice before falling into the murky depths of the Poltergust. King Boo let out a shrill cry.

"_NOOOO!_ I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

The ghostly ruler lifted up his staff, but Luigi was quick enough to blast in his direction and pull the artefact out of his hands. Giving out a frustrated and hysterical shriek, King Boo flew towards him to claw his face out. Luigi aimed the nozzle, gave it juice… but the vacuum did nothing as the engine stalled on him.

"Come on, come on…," he complained, while smacking his Poltergust to get it to start again. He became worried as King Boo was now a few feet away, his teeth gnashing in a snarl. Luigi cringed and ducked, waiting to be torn apart…

"I don't think so, ghost boy!" Valentina shouted, and she aimed her Ectoplasmic Disrupter straight at the tyrannical ghost. A blast of sonic energy later… and King Boo froze in his place, just an inch from Luigi's face. "No one messes with my boyfriend and gets away with it!"

Luigi looked up at the bubbly girl, who was now simply resting her enormous breasts on the ground below and waving at him. "But… but how…," he spluttered.

"Heehee! I guess since that Boo guy didn't have that silly staff of his anymore, that I'd be able to move freely again!" Valentina cooed. "So I took the opportunity to help you out!"

Luigi laughed. "Hehe… uh, thanks Valentina…" He heard a whirring from his back and his Poltergust had restarted again. "Oh, that's great… _now_ it's working for me!" he sighed with sarcasm.

He aimed his hose at the frozen King Boo and once more gave it all he got. The ghostly king shrieked as he was being sucked up and tried escaping the pull of the vacuum, but it was too late. Luigi had a good hold on him and was reeling him in. King Boo screamed on the top of his lungs.

"_I'll get you next time, Luigi! And your little girl too-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!_"

And just like that… it was over.

In the distance, darkness began to vanish as the morning sun crept up from the hills of the Mushroom Kingdom. The swirling, ominous clouds that floated over the Castle was dissolving into nothing, and fluffy white ones took their place. The ghostly occurrences were diminishing as daylight broke in to ring comforting peace to all the Toad citizens from below.

Luigi wiped his forehead from all the sweat he accumulated and sighed happily, knowing he just saved the world again… before he collapsed to the ground.

"Luigi!" Valentina exclaimed, and she floated over to him with her angel wings, trying to tend to his severe injuries. "Oh, Luigi! Are you okay, honey?"

The Mario Brother mumbled some incomprehensible words before opening his bleary eyes, looking up at her and smiled.

"Hey, Valentina… I did good today, didn't I? Luigi asked in a placid and happy manner.

"Oh dear… I think you have a concussion from me landing on you," Valentina worried. "We have to get you to the hospital…"

Luigi continued to have that care-free expression. "And… you did good too. Actually… you did great. Better than great… you were awesome…"

Valentina smiled at him lovingly. And then she let out an excited squeal as she felt a tremendous pressure pushing in her chest.

"Ughhhhh! Oh boy…," she panted, as her nipples tightened up and began to leak. "I think it's _all_ coming out this time!"

/

Meanwhile on solid ground, a crowd of people were gathering near the Mushroom Castle to see what happened to their ghost busting saviour. Among the crowd, a tiny Toad boy with a purple-spotted cap and blue striped shirt was hiding from his mother.

"Timmy? Timmy! Gracious spores… where are you, child?" she called out.

Timmy was poking out from under the many feet of the Mushroom Kingdom citizens, trying to see if his mother was near. Fortunately, she was on the other side of the crowd.

Suddenly, the people dispersed in quite a hurry as they were all screaming about something. Timmy wondered what caused them to run. Then he saw the ground get dark… and slowly looked up in the sky. Timmy's eyes bugged out.

"What in the…" were his words before he was hit with 25,000 gallons of fresh, sparkling white and surprisingly sweet breast milk all at once.

/

The north side of the Mushroom Castle rooftop was completely drenched with white liquid. Here and there were large puddles of Valentina's bodily fluids, and any grime that was within the blast radius of her explosive lactation was wiped clean.

The bouncing beauty herself was now lying on top of Luigi, her breasts back to their regular (yet still large) size. She nuzzled her boyfriend with her cheek, while her feathery wings covered the two to keep them warm. She felt peace within herself, knowing that the ghosts were no longer possessing her body, and just wanted to curl up with her beloved… at least until she felt fully rested.

"Mama mia…," a voice groaned in the distance.

Valentina slowly opened her bright blue eyes and rubbed her face. Her mind must be playing tricks, as she could have sworn she heard Mario. She got up from her slumber, her wings covering her naked body like a bathrobe, and scanned the area. And to her surprise, she saw Luigi's brother shaking and dusting concrete pieces off himself among the group of statues.

"Mario?" Valentina asked with amazement. The red plumber perked his head up upon the call of his name and turned around. A mixture of awe, shyness and confusion came upon his face, all at the same time, as he saw Valentina standing there curiously with her large angel wings, completely nude at her torso.

"Oh wow, Mario!" She ran up to him and hugged his brains out. "Thank goodness you're okay! Luigi will be so glad to see you back to normal when he wakes up!"

Mario gave her a bewildered look and asked what she meant by "waking up". Valentina gasped and looked back at Luigi's unconscious form.

"Oh! I've almost forgotten about him! We need get him some medical attention," she explained. "I think he's got some broken ribs… and probably some other injuries as well." Mario nodded in understanding.

A voice shouted out from one of the stairwell entrances. And Valentina gasped again when she recognized it.

"Mario? Is that you up here?" came Peach's worried words.

"We got to get out of here, Mario!" the bubbly girl whispered urgently. "If she sees me like this with you… I'm almost positive she'll rip my hair out!" Mario understood the situation. She and Peach had a shaky relationship when they were together finding the Star Pieces… and there was still some tension between the two.

Before they did anything however, Mario asked Valentina where she got the wings. Valentina let out an "Oh!" while examining her fluffy appendages.

"I didn't realize I still have them!" she said with astonishment. "We can probably make a good escape if I fly all three of us out of here!"

Just before Mario can object if that was even a smart and logical idea, the bouncing beauty yanked him to get his brother up. Very softly, she wrapped her right arm around Luigi by the waist and picked him effortlessly. She held onto Mario tightly with her other arm, making sure she didn't drop him or his green sibling.

Valentina backed up a bit and got her elegant angel wings to extend to their full length.

"Fasten your seatbelts, guys! We're clear for take off!" she happily cheered.

Mario screamed as she ran to the edge of the Castle, flapping her feathery appendages strongly. As soon as they were a few feet from the rooftop, the portly plumber yelped and covered his eyes.

He was still cringing after the first few seconds… and realized that they didn't go splat on the ground after a few seconds more. Mario uncovered his vision… and was dazed to see that they were gliding in the air, with the wind blowing in his face. He looked down, seeing they were 50 feet above the grassy plains of the Mushroom Kingdom and climbing higher still.

"Lovely view, huh?" Valentina asked. Her face was full of joy as she beat her wings, bringing them to a steeper altitude. They soared above the heads of many confused Toads that looked up at them, as she headed south to where the hospital building was located.

At the Mushroom Castle, Peach finally was on the rooftop, looking around to see where she heard the voices, only to find no one was there.

"Huh… I could have sworn I heard Mario a moment ago…," she wondered. And then the Princess added in venomously,"…and I also could have sworn I heard _her_…" She squinted at the sky and saw something that piqued her curiosity.

"That's strange… I never seen a bird that large before," Peach marvelled while shielding her eyes from the morning sun. "Could it be…?" She shook her blonde head. "Nah, it can't be… Mario doesn't grow wings when he flies… or… does he?" she asked herself. The Princess gave a shrug and, seeing how there was no point to stay here any longer, climbed back down the Castle to make some breakfast tea.

"This is amazing! I _so_ wished this happened to me sooner! We're actually flying!" shouted the bubbly girl, as she glided above Mushroom Forest with complete bliss in her eyes.

Mario smiled as she was having the time of her life. Same old Valentina…

/

Luigi felt a painful rush to his head when regained consciousness. He kept his eyes closed, and struggled to comprehended the events that happened to him. He remembered defeating King Boo and his evil plot for world domination… but he couldn't remember any further than that. In his current position, he felt surprisingly warm as something heavy was on top of his body.

The Mario Brother was swarmed with many questions in his head. What was going on? Why does he feel so fragile and dizzy? Where were the others? Did he past on to the afterlife? His mind spun as tried to answer those questions and got nowhere. He realized the only way he will know what was going on is by seeing it for himself.

Luigi opened his eyes and looked around. He appeared to be in a white room with chairs and children drawings posted on the walls… while he himself was tucked into some fluffy yellow blankets. To his right, he saw some empty comfortable beds and a brown door that seemed to lead out of the room. And to his left, he saw a large window that shone bright light into him.

He tried to get up from his springy mattress, and was startled when he heard a sound from the foot of his bed. Luigi squinted… and saw Valentina resting her head and arms on his legs. He could see that she was in a deep sleep… and was a bit shocked to see that she still had those large angel wings on her back.

Or… could it be that she has them because something horrible had happened? Did he actually saw his girlfriend die, instead of saving the Mushroom Kingdom? Or worse… was he dead? Or was it both?

He attempted to stand up again, and that caused the bouncing beauty to awake from her slumber. She had a glazed look on her face while lifting her pretty pink head, and she rubbed her blue eyes with a yawn.

"Please… let me stay with him for a little longer…," Valentina mumbled, while moving her groggy face from side to side. Her eyes went wide when she noticed Luigi was now conscious and she let out a small gasp.

"L-Luigi?" the bubbly girl stuttered. The Mario Brother continued to stare at her, blinking once or twice with his mouth slightly open.

Her face curled into wide, happy grin. "Luigi! You're awake!" Valentina leapt onto his bed with her whole body and hugged him dearly. Luigi breathed up sharply and screamed as a terrible pain struck him at his torso. Realizing her mistake, Valentina quickly drawn back from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot your bones are still healing!" she apologized shrilly. She clutched her hands in anxiety, feeling a little guilty for hurting him. Her wings even cringed a bit.

Luigi thought nothing further about the accident, as he tried to regulate his breathing to a calm pace. "Are… are we… are we… _d-dead_?" he asked nervously. Valentina stared at him for a minute… and laughed at his reaction.

"No, silly! You're in the hospital!" she giggled. When Luigi looked at her with bewilderment, she went onto explaining. "I personally brought you here after you fainted on the rooftop. The doctor checked you up, and said you were suffering some mild head trauma… along with a quite a few scrapes, bruises, and other various wounds, I might add…," she slowly said with a concerned look.

She continued on. "They told me you had to rest for a while, so that your body could repair itself. But I didn't want to see you be totally alone if you had woken up… so I've been watching over you until you got better. You could even go as far saying that I acted as…" Valentina giggled a little while rubbing her feathery appendages tenderly and affectionately. "…your personal '_guardian angel_'."

Luigi smiled at her, and felt totally glad that neither he or her were killed in the process. Then he began to panic, as he noticed his Poltergust wasn't around.

"Gah! Where did it go?" he stammered, quickly twisting his head left and right for the vacuum. "They don't know what they're handling! What if they accidentally open it?" Valentina looked at him with confusion, wondering what he was babbling about. Then it dawned on her on what he was looking for. She held onto his shoulders gently to calm him down.

"Shhh… relax…," she hushed. "E. Gadd already took the liberty of clearing out your stuff for you. So we don't have to worry about that King Boo coming back anytime soon."

"R-Really? Sigh…" Luigi's posture slackened and he sat back down, his stress already dissolving. "That makes me feel loads better… knowing he's gone… I really wouldn't want to try saving the world twice in one week now, would I?" he humorously added.

The two of them had a good laugh with each other. They came a long way since their meeting on that train. If one of them was down, the other would be there to pick them up. He'd do anything for her… and she would do the same. Not even a thousand ghosts could spoil Luigi's mood… as long as he and Valentina were together. And that's what mattered the most…

By the time they were all laughed out, Luigi had a bold idea moving inside his head. He looked at Valentina and gave her a mischievous smirk.

"You know… since no one is around, we could have a little fun together…," he suggested in a romantic tone, much like how the bouncing beauty would speak to him when she playfully teased him.

This sudden new side of Luigi puzzled Valentina. "W-What do you mean?" she asked.

He continued to give her that calm, smooth-talking voice and appearance. "I mean… do something that involves being a little… 'intimate'. You know… show our close feelings for each other…"

Valentina caught on with what he was trying to do. So she thought about playing that game as well. "Oh… I see what you mean, honey…," she spoke in a seductive matter. "If intimacy is what you want… then I'll give you all the intimacy you really need…"

She stood on her knees on top his bed, with a very broad smile on her face. She place both of her hands beside her boyfriend and got into a crouching position. Her body was hovering above Luigi's, as she lowered her eyes on him.

"Uh… V-Valentina? What are you doing?" Luigi stuttered. He realized that he came off a little too strong on her, and now thinks she really wanted to do something that would otherwise be a _big_ jump in their relationship.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she purred cutely, her eyes glazed with heavy passion. "This is what you wanted, right? I want it just as you do, too. And I promise I won't hold back…"

"B-B-But… I was only joking, Valentina!" the Mario Brother struggled to explain. "I didn't m-meant in…_THAT_ way! I was just fooling around!"

The bubbly girl's smirk grew more pronounced. "Sure you did, Luigi… I was joking too…"

He let out a relieved sigh.

"So… we'll do things seriously from now on, my lover boy…" And she got closer to the panicking Mario Brother.

Luigi yelped, and backed away in fear as his girlfriend was still unwavering her libidinal actions. "C-Come on now! L-Let's not be hasty! I haven't even done this before, so I'm far from being ready to lose something I keep 'precious hold' of! And we're not even married yet! V-Valentina? Valentina? AGGHHH!"

He screamed as the bouncing beauty had her arms locked around him. His attempts to escape were no longer possible. Valentina's love-struck face was now an inch from his, while her formidable bosom pressed into his chest. He could feel her racing heartbeat, pounding more energetically than his frightened one. Her large wings curled around them like a cocoon, shielding them from unwary, innocent eyes.

"P-Please, Valentina! This is g-getting out of h-hand! I'm not r-ready for this!"

"But I _so_ am, Luigi…," she replied in a sultry voice.

"Please! L-Listen to me! T-This isn't funny anymore! I can't do this! I…"

She put a slender finger to his lips. "Don't worry, honey… I'll take care of everything for you…"

"But… but…," he spluttered to say, but could not come up with anything.

Luigi turned away and closed his eyes, whimpering as he thought about the inevitable situation that was about to take fold. And he waited… and waited… and still waited… but nothing like that happened to him. He wasn't smothered or dominated, nor was he harmed in any way. Instead, he felt a very gentle peck on his cheek, and heard his girlfriend giggle.

"It's okay, Luigi," she simply smiled, as she watched his eyes glance back at her. "I won't force you to do anything like that. Besides, I don't even know how it works either!"

"So…," the Mario Brother asked warily, unsure if this was a trick or not. "…you're not going to do what I thought you were going to do to me?"

"Of course not, Luigi… unless you thought I was going to take you out for ice cream… then that's a whole different story!" Valentina laughed. She sighed and happily rubbed her tiny nose on Luigi's nose. "But regardless… you don't have to do something with me if you _truly_ feel uncomfortable about it. I'll understand, okay? We'll _both_ be ready when _you_ are ready…"

Luigi smiled hopefully and nodded. He got his arms loose and wrapped them around her in a loving hug. The bubbly girl giggled again and stroked his soft cheeks with her hands. She felt his arms move closer to her neck. Ever so tenderly, he brought her face closer and closer to his own until… both of their lips met in a passionate kiss.

No one knew how long they stay like that for. Valentina's feathery wings ruffled a little while she embraced her lover in their wonderful moment. Luigi's heart raced, but not in fear this time… its rhythm pulsed in tune to the heartbeat of his lover. They broke their kiss apart for only a moment before they whispered to one another.

"I love you, Luigi…"

"I love you too. Valentina…"

And they resumed to their tender feelings to each other. Nothing can come between their affection… not even death itself. They kept kissing for yet a while longer, before Luigi broke the silence again.

"There has been one thing that keeps eating at the corner of my mind," he wondered. "Have you decided what you would do with those?" He pointed to her wings, and Valentina took the time to think about it.

"Well… the doctor said he could remove them, since they're not attached to anything vital, but… I'm not so sure…," she admitted. She stood upright, lifted them up to their full form and gazed admiringly at them.

"And why is that?" Luigi asked with curiosity.

"Because…" Valentina took a long while to answer, while still looking up at her wings. "…they're a part of me. Even though I never intentionally meant to grow them, they did came from my body. And I can't help but say… I want to keep them." She looked back at her beloved. "Do you think I should keep them, Luigi?"

Luigi paused while he took in the awe-inspiring beauty of her elegant appendages. "Well, I can't force you to make the decision… but what else that's been bothering me is… how will you get clothes that fit you with them?"

The bubbly girl shrugged. She had not been wearing a shirt since her transformation, and her breasts were still bare naked.

"Again, I don't know…I really like the cool idea that I can fly now, but I also want to keep my public decency too… It's just so hard…"

"Maybe E. Gadd could help find a way," Luigi suggested. "He's done the impossible before… maybe he can help conceal your wings without losing them…"

Valentina chuckled. "That would be wonderful if he did… but can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said.

"Do you really like my wings, Luigi?" she questioned. "Even though they're not something you're used to seeing me with… Do you really honestly like them?"

Luigi turned his head out to the window on his left, and saw the great outdoors from beyond.

"Why don't we try them out?" he smiled. "See if they're any good?"

/

The Toad doctors were in a frantic mess. They searched everywhere high and low for one of their missing clients. There was no report from the receptionist clerk that he left by the front entrance, nor was there any sight of the female that took him in to get checked in the first place. It was like they simply disappeared into thin air.

They would be half-right in that statement…

"Whoa! Careful now, don't drop me!" Luigi exclaimed. Valentina roared with laughter as they skimmed across the calm stretch of the Midas River.

"Don't worry, hon. I got a good hold on you," she cooed.

It was unlike anything Luigi ever experienced before. Sure… he had flown before with Feather Capes and Tanooki Suits in the past. But this… was by far the most surreal way to travel by air. And yet… he was enjoying every moment of it.

"Wow! This is quite the rush! I feel like I'm on top of the world!" he proclaimed.

"I know, right?" Valentina asked with just as much enthusiasm. "I wish every day was like this!"

They sailed and shot through the open landscape at the speed of a Bullet Bill, yet also with the grace of an Albatoss. They were now heading out of the coastlines and hovering over the vast body of the ocean. At the distance, the setting sun shone like a beacon over the waters, delivering the last few rays of light to this part of the Mushroom World. It was a relaxing and majestic scene… and Valentina and Luigi were quietly watching the sky glow an assortments of orange and violet.

"Did you ever regret meeting me, Luigi?" she asked, after they were flying for over an hour.

"What was there to regret, though?" was his simple response.

The bouncing beauty looked at her passenger with happiness. "What I mean to say is… did you wish you could have done things differently… that day when we were on the train?"

Luigi thought deeply about her question. "If I would have done things differently… I would have gone back in time and talk to my former self…"

"And what would you have said to him?" Valentina wondered.

Luigi smiled and looked up at her. "You'll do great with her…"

"Aww…" She hugged him close her body, as they flew towards the fiery horizon… both feeling content to one another of the unbreakable bond they shared.

/

The End


End file.
